Brown Penny
by Take
Summary: shounen ai, het; Takes place in my "Child of the Grove" timeline, after WFWTE. Koenma/Botan get together. C&C's welcomed!
1. Default Chapter

Standard disclaimers: only Takemi, Yuri, and the bad guy are mine^^v  
  
Shounen ai   
  
Brown Penny  
  
By Take (April 1999)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I whispered, `I am to young',  
  
And then, `I am old enough';  
  
Wherefore I threw a penny  
  
To find out if I might love.  
  
`Go and love, go and love, young man,  
  
If the lady be young and fair.'  
  
Ah, penny, brown penny, brown penny,  
  
I am looped in the loops of her hair.  
  
O love is the crooked thing,  
  
There is nobody wise enough  
  
To find out all that is in it,  
  
For he would be thinking of love  
  
Till the stars had run away  
  
And the shadows eaten the moon.  
  
Ah, penny, brown penny, brown penny,  
  
One cannot begin it too soon.  
  
--W.B. Yeats, "Brown Penny"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
`Thud! Thud!'  
  
The sound of the Reikai Seal approving souls for processing rang monotonously through the office, as it had for the past eight hours. The bearer of the stamp worked furiously, focusing all of his concentration at the task at hand. He had long since forgotten about anything else; his only goal in life was getting through the huge stacks of papers that George had brought him.  
  
The toddler didn't pause in his movements as there was a hesitant knock on his door. "Go away! I'm busy!" he yelled, his tone conveying his immense irritation at being disturbed.  
  
Despite his annoyed response, the door cracked open. "Koenma-sama?" A blue head popped in, a sweatdrop appearing as Botan observed her boss stamping away with feverish ardor. "Ano, Koenma-sama?"  
  
"Nanda, Botan?" the toddler snapped, not skipping a beat.  
  
"When was the last time you've taken a break? Or eaten, for that matter?" Botan asked, worriedly inspecting her superior. There were dark circles under Koenma's eyes and a crease was etched between his brows. His pale skin was lighter than normal, as if he hadn't seen daylight in a while - which, Botan realized, he hadn't.  
  
Thinking back, Botan kicked herself mentally. Koenma *had* been out of the sun for the past few days, eating only when George brought him food as the entire Reikai scrambled to process the influx of newly dead. Countless had died in the freak eruption, and the ferrygirls were still pulling twelve-hour shifts to bring in all the souls. Botan sighed. They were all exhausted, but at least there were others to take up the slack when someone faltered. Koenma had no one.  
  
"Can't remember," Koenma said absently, already reaching for the next document. "Ask George."  
  
Botan's eyes widened. "Koenma-sama!" she cried. "George-san was sent to the healers *hours* ago for exhaustion!"  
  
"Hope he's all right," Koenma responded, eyes never leaving his task.  
  
Years of working under the Reikai prince had made Botan respect the sometimes irresponsible godling's dedication to his job. Her recent interactions with both him and his Reikai Tantei, however, had taught her that her boss wasn't infallible. Botan frowned.  
  
"Koenma-sama, why don't you take a break? You look like you could use one," she suggested, entering the office fully.  
  
"Iya," was the terse reply.  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Too busy."  
  
The blue-haired ferrygirl huffed. If Koenma was going to be stubborn, so was she. Moving quickly around the desk, she scooped up the struggling toddler, wresting away the Seal and storing it in the secret compartment of Koenma's desk. Ignoring her boss's spluttered protests, Botan carried the indignantly squawking bundle out the door.  
  
The oni along her path stopped to stare in wonder at the sight; the prince of the Reikai hauled off to bed by a ferrygirl. Botan caught a glimpse of George, who was returning to work after a session with the healers. "George-san!" she hailed the oni. The secretary's head snapped around, his face contorting into a horrified expression as George saw whom Botan held.  
  
"Botan-chan! Na-nani shiteru yo!?"  
  
"I'm making Koenma-sama take a break," Botan panted, struggling to keep her grip on the godling. "George-san, open the door, kudasai."  
  
"De-demo," the poor oni stuttered, unsure of what to do.  
  
"George!" Botan snapped, pink eyes flashing. "Koenma-sama has gone without a break for the past Enma-knows-how-long hours! If he pushes himself any farther, he'll collapse! Then the Reikai will be twice as backlogged!" George still looked torn. Botan softened. "It's not good for him," she said quietly, for George's ears only.  
  
The oni nodded; as infuriating as the prince could be, George cared about him very much, and knew that Botan did so as well. He opened the doors to Koenma's suite and allowed Botan to deposit the prince in the inner chamber.  
  
"Botan! George! You two-!" Koenma's high voice sounded from within and George cringed, beating a hasty retreat. Botan soon followed, slamming the doors shut. Summoning her oar, she ran the length through the two handles, effectively barring Koenma from escaping. Both oni and ferrygirl flinched from the sounds of the prince ranting.  
  
"Koenma-sama," Botan said firmly, "We're not letting you out of your room for another few hours or so, so why don't you get some rest? We'll see you in a little while." Turning a deaf ear to Koenma's curses and threats, Botan dragged a gaping George away by the arm.  
  
Inside his suite, Koenma scowled fruitlessly at the door, gnawing furiously on his pacifier. "I knew I shouldn't have let her go on that Hawaii mission," he muttered. "Sumireina was almost as bad an influence as Takemi." He wandered through his rooms, pausing at a window before making his way back to his bedroom.  
  
Already beginning to feel his fatigue, Koenma nevertheless stubbornly fought against sleep, stifling his yawns. It was the principle of the thing, after all. As one threatened to split his jaw, Koenma finally surrendered to the inevitable. Pulling the covers over his shoulders, his last words were, "That girl..."  
  
Koenma strolled aimlessly through the garden, his mind worlds away. A burst of song made him glance up, spying a pretty blue bird in the branches of a tree. It's colors brought to mind a certain ferrygirl's hair - the same one who had `suggested' quite insistently that he take a short break to unwind.  
  
Currently in his older, bishounen form, the prince rolled his neck and shoulders, feeling muscles and tendons start to ease. As much as he disliked admitting it, Koenma knew that Botan was right; these short breaks did him worlds of good.  
  
Pausing by a fountain, Koenma stared into the clear water. It was rather nice, he mused, to have someone who cared enough to come and tell him to take better care of himself, but at the same time understood how he felt about his job.  
  
Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, Koenma sucked pensively on his pacifier. It was a comfort to know that Botan considered him a friend now, at least, though she would never consider -  
  
Golden brown eyes narrowed at his reflection. "I'm too young to even consider that," he muttered. "Then again - I'm too old for her." In the fountain, his image laughed mockingly at him. /Coward/, it jeered. /Fool, not telling her how you feel./  
  
Koenma dug his hands deeper into his pockets, one of them brushing against something round and smooth. Curious, the prince withdrew the object, a penny, if memory served him correctly. He studied the coin, recalling from an obscure memory that foreign ningen would often toss coins like this into fountains and make a wish.  
  
Shrugging, Koenma tossed the penny into the fountain, dispersing his reflection. After all, what did he have to lose? As he watched the coin fall to the bottom, Koenma made his request. /I wish for love.../  
  
* * *  
  
"Mou! I don't know what to do!" Botan glared fiercely at her bright green drink, stirring the eye-burning mixture before taking a sip. "He'd rather work himself to into the ground than take a rest! Not even a god can keep up the pace he's been setting for long."  
  
Her two companions shared a long glance. The blond, her emerald eyes dancing with humor, smiled. "So you've taken it upon yourself to make sure Koenma-sama lives to see the next century, hai?" She laughed lightly. "Ganbatte, Botan-chan."  
  
"Sumireina-chan!" Botan stared in astonishment at the blond youko. "H-how?"  
  
"Did she know?" Third woman put in. The part-time Reikai troubleshooter grinned. "You can't keep something like that quiet for long, Botan - 'specially if you drag Koenma kicking and screaming through the halls of the Reikai."  
  
Botan blushed. "I - I didn't - not really..."  
  
Takemi lifted a brow. "Oh? That's not how *I* heard it." Tongue in cheek, she recited, "'And then Botan-chan bundled up the prince and hauled him out of his office.' Given Koenma's err... *volatile* temper, the 'kicking and screaming' part was probably close to the mark." Takemi idly stirred her own neon green beverage. "It just goes to show how much you care about him, Botan, and Koenma knows it - why do you think he's allowed you to chase him out of his office so many times? He's not stupid. A little blockheaded sometimes, but not stupid."  
  
"'Kemi-chan!" Scandalized, both Sumi and Botan stared at their companion. "You can't say such things about Koenma-sama!" Sumi said weakly; to talk so familiarly about the god of death!  
  
Takemi flicked back a strand of brown hair, an amused expression on her face. "It's a well-known fact that I have a problem with authority figures...most people associated with Kurama do. It counts for adopted siblings and blood brothers as well. Koenma understands that I have my quirks, and as long as I do my job, he'll put up with them." She grinned unrepentantly, her features lighting up. "He has to."  
  
"D - demo, to call Koenma-sama - " Botan began.  
  
"He's a bright young man, and Koenma knows that I address everyone in much the same way I talk to him. Kurama never did bother to teach me proper forms of address. He was too busy trying to teach me how to pick a lock."  
  
Sumi perked up at that, emerald eyes sparking with interest. "Honto? Kurama-kun taught you? We learned from the best, Suren-niichan, Kurama-kun, and I." The youko launched into a lively discussion with the sister of her childhood friend, trading horror stories about the kitsune they both held dear.  
  
Botan was content to sit and listen, sipping at her drink as she let her friends' conversation wash over her like a balm. It had been a while since she'd last had enough time to get together with the other two. The blue-haired ferrygirl took the opportunity to look closely at the other women whom she had forged a surprising friendship with, given the differences in their personalities.  
  
First, there was Sumireina, a youko vixen nearly as old as Kurama. A beautiful mane of sun-streaked blond hair, paired with emerald eyes that sparkled and skin lightly tanned to a golden hue made her stunning. Tragedy and experience had tempered her character, and yet her eyes remained clear. Botan was constantly astonished at how resilient the youko was; the death of her twin, not once, but twice, had not broken her, or diminished her ability to find joy in her life.  
  
Compared to Sumi, Takemi's shoulder-length brown hair and gold-flecked brown eyes seemed plain. When she smiled however, 'Kemi's eyes lit up and the youkai would practically glow from the vivacious force of her personality - if she allowed herself to let her walls down. A thief-turned-Reikai troubleshooter, 'Kemi had trained under the best, going so far as to spy on classes in the Ningenkai to keep up with the times. Having seen much of the darker side of reality herself, Botan could understand why 'Kemi had so many barriers between her and the world. Sometimes, it just hurt too much when one was able to feel.  
  
So lost was she in her own musings, Botan took a moment to realize that Sumi was calling her name. "Botan-chan? Daijoubu?" The youko's eyes were dark with worry.  
  
"Eh? Ah, hai!" Botan snapped back to reality. There would be time fore such serious thoughts later. Now was the time to enjoy life.  
  
* * * 


	2. 

* * *  
  
Koenma looked up from his stack of papers, bronze eyes warming at the sight of the blue-haired Death. "Tanoshi katta?" he asked, though the answer was obvious from Botan's glowing features.  
  
"Un!" Botan nodded her head enthusiastically. "Ne, Koenma-sama, you should have come with us! You would have enjoyed yourself."  
  
Koenma shook his head, chewing on his pacifier. "You know I can't afford one at the moment, with my father unavailable. Besides," he continued ruefully, "Remember what happened the last time I tried to take a vacation?"  
  
"Demo ne, Koenma-sama, you should at least let yourself get some rest regularly. It's not healthy for you to push yourself like this," Botan reasoned, her wide rose eyes unconsciously appealing.  
  
"Botan?" Koenma looked at his head ferrygirl in surprise. Botan had never showed this much concern for his well being before…had she? The prince thought back to his walk in the gardens and the penny he had tossed into the fountain. Could it be? Koenma nearly swallowed his pacifier fighting back laughter. Impossible. And yet…Koenma shook his head. "I can't promise anything, you know. But I'll try. Kore wa ii?"  
  
"Un!" Botan smiled sunnily, her ponytail bobbing as she gave a nod. She was far from convinced that her boss was going to actually listen and get more rest, but from now on, she would look out for him. The ferrygirl didn't know why she felt the way she did, but she knew that it was something she had to do.  
  
"Ne, Botan," Koenma called as the ferrygirl was leaving, "Arigatou…for caring." In his toddler form, it was difficult to see the extreme discomfort the Reikai prince felt when saying the words.  
  
Botan's eyes widened in surprise; Koenma *never* said things like that - at least, not in all the time she'd known him. Perhaps the prince regarded her as a friend after all. Botan gave him a shy smile. "Daijoubu yo, Koenma-sama. Ja, don't overtax yourself, ne?" With that, she took her leave of the cluttered office.  
  
* * *  
  
(Volcano, Hawaii)  
  
Takemi looked out of the cottage overlooking Rainbow Falls, admiring the beauty in a manner that reminded Sumireina of Kurama; it was the small things, the blond vixen decided, that 'Kemi did that was bringing her childhood friend to mind. A small smile played on Sumi's lips as she watched Takemi take in her surroundings. "Kirei ne? This is a major part of why I chose to move to Hawaii after Suren's…apprehension."  
  
"I agree…it's very beautiful," Takemi said, turning. "Ne, Sumi, are you…okay with what happened? I mean…the Reikai and my family have disrupted your life more than anyone has a right to," she asked seriously.  
  
"Iie!" Sumi shook her head adamantly. "Kurama-kun didn't kill Suren- niichan, no matter what he says. Oniichan was lost the moment he tried to use the ocarina. You saw what his ghost had become…" Sumi's voice trailed off, and she clutched the ocarina about her neck fiercely.  
  
"Sumi…" Takemi murmured, unsure of what to say. The younger youkai envied the vixen's ability to see the good in everything, and to endure what life dealt her and emerge stronger for it.  
  
The youko seemed to shake off her momentary melancholy like a cloak. "Iie! I'm happy now. Suren-niichan is back - Koenma-sama had him reincarnated. He couldn't come back as a ningen or youkai because of his actions under the ocarina's spell, so he came back as a tiger shark! That way, he can protect me and fulfill his promise," Sumi finished.  
  
"So…you're really not angry?" Takemi fished.  
  
Sumi smiled gently. "When you've lived as long as Kurama-kun and I, Takemi- chan, life will look different. Your actions saved my brother - his soul is safe now." Her smile grew brilliant, and Takemi could only marvel at the blond vixen's ability to survive.  
  
"Wakatta." 'Kemi let the matter drop. She began clearing away the remnants of their dinner, stacking the dishes with her usual economic motions. Her host made to help, but Takemi waved her away. "Iie," she said firmly. "You cooked, so it's only fair that I clean." Piling the dishes into Sumi's kitchen sink, Takemi was soon up to her elbows in suds.  
  
Sumi laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe Kurama-kun raised you and you can't cook!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ano ne! It's not as if I didn't try, you know? I'm just not cut out for anything harder than instant ramen, I guess." ' Kemi dried her hands on a towel, joining Sumi on the couch, stretching luxuriously. "Ooh, that's good."  
  
The vixen's emerald gaze sparkled mischievously. "I'd assure you that there was the perfect someone for you out there 'Kemi-chan -"  
  
"But I'd just come back with something about *your* single status." Takemi grinned impishly, the gold flecks in her eyes glowing. "Speaking of perfect matches…do you think Koenma and Botan…? I've been noticing the signs for some time now, on Koenma's part, but I wasn't sure if it was mutual." Takemi caught Sumi's wry look. "Though after today," she acknowledged, "I think I know that answer to my question."  
  
Sumireina toyed with the ocarina's thong, deep in thought. "Koenma-sama would never make the first move - he values Botan-chan too much professionally to jeopardize their working relationship. That leaves Botan- chan. Demo…she'd probably never tell Koenma-sama how she feels."  
  
"Sumi," Takemi said slowly, "I don't think Botan really knows - consciously - that she's in love with Koenma. She knows that she cares about him deeply, but that could be because of centuries spent working as a team." Her brown eyes were thoughtful as 'Kemi considered the situation.  
  
"So what are we going to do about it?" her youko friend prompted. "We can't just let them go on like this…"  
  
"Why not?" Takemi wanted to know. "Things have been alright up until now. Let's give it some time before we start playing interfering matchmaker." She shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they'll work things out on their own." A sly grin crossed her face, highly reminiscent of Kurama. "If not…we can always help - just a little."  
  
The two friends looked at each other and burst into laughter; a little help, indeed.  
  
* * *  
  
Botan deftly wove her way through the masses of oni, each intent on his destination. When she had first begun working as a ferrygirl, the brisk, efficient atmosphere the workplace presented had intimidated her. The feeling had faded with time as she had gotten to know the staff better, however. Now, she was completely at ease.  
  
"George-san! Koenma-sama wa?" she asked the oni, stopping him as he was leaving the prince's office.  
  
The oni gave her an exasperated look. "As busy and grouchy as usual," he grumped, moving past her. "Botan-chan, why don't you go and talk to him? Koenma-sama likes you." With that, George hurried away, other matters already on his mind, not noticing the stunned expression on Botan's face.  
  
"He does?" Botan wondered, entering Koenma's office. "He has a strange way of showing it." She took a moment to observe her employer, intent on his work.  
  
"Dammit, where's that file?" Koenma muttered to himself, sifting through the stacks of folders and papers on his desk. He started as a slender hand reached out and drew the file in question out from under the clutter, handing it to him. "Botan! Ah, doumo." He set the file aside, looking at the ferrygirl curiously. "What brings you here?"  
  
The prince's eyebrows raised as Botan flushed slightly, adjusting the two cloth-wrapped bundles in her arms. "Eto…I…brought you lunch," the kimono- clad Death admitted shyly. "I know how you sometimes forget to eat…I - I hope I'm not being too presumptuous…" she held out one of the bento to him.  
  
"Arigatou, Botan," Koenma said, gingerly taking the lunch box. "Ano…do you…are you busy at the moment?" Botan shook her head. "Would you…that is…would you like to eat lunch together?"  
  
Botan was hesitant. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I wouldn't want to disturb you…"  
  
"Botan," Koenma said with a hint of his usual caustic tone, "If I didn't want you here, I'd just yell at you to get out. It's a quirk I picked up after a few centuries or so in the office."  
  
The ferrygirl blinked, realizing the truth of Koenma's words. Usually sharp and snappy, Koenma hadn't used that particular tone of voice on her for a long time now. A shy smile lit her delicate features. "In that case, I think I would like that very much, doumo."  
  
* * *  
  
Takemi walked sedately through the Reikai, ignoring the looks its inhabitants threw her, opting instead to search out the one person who could fill her in on what had transpired during her stay with Sumireina. "George!"  
  
The oni turned at the sound of the hail, breaking into a wide, toothy grin. "Ohisashiburi, 'Kemi-san!" He greeted the troubleshooter happily. "How was your trip?"  
  
"I hate to admit it, but it did me a world of good," Takemi confessed sheepishly. "Ne, how's Koenma?" she gave the secretary a meaningful look.  
  
George grinned elatedly. "I don't know what happened, but Botan-chan and Koenma-sama have taken to having lunch together. The prince seems happier now - and he doesn't yell as much! Botan-chan is a wonderful influence. I hope Koenma-sama knows how lucky he is."  
  
Takemi held up her hands in a warding gesture. "Whoa! Slow down a moment, kudasai? Botan and Koenma?!" She ran a hand through her hair, her expression thunderstruck. "By Inari - they actually did it on their own!" The gold flecks sparkled in her eyes. "That's wonderful news, George. I hope things go well for them."  
  
George nodded; he knew how lonely both Koenma and Botan got sometimes; maybe together, they could be what the other needed. The secretary was no fool, despite any impressions he gave off. Two people he cared deeply about needed…*something*; George would just have to make sure that they got it. He bowed slightly to Takemi. "I hope so too, Takemi-san…I hope so too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Takemi stepped through the special Gate and into the safe confines of her own office. /Study,/ her mind corrected sharply. /You don't play emotional nursemaid to all those souls - and youkai - anymore./ 'Kemi shut the side door, effectively closing the Gate; it was very convenient, she mused, to have a Gate to the Reikai permanently anchored to the side room in her offi-study. She was grateful to Itsuki for the favor, and more still because he had never revealed its existence to anyone, not even the rouge Tantei Sensui.  
  
Takemi sighed, putting on a pot of hot water. She owed Itsuki a lot; he was the one who had created this little pocket haven for her, after all. It was a pity, what Fate had had in store for him. Sinking down into her comfortable chair, 'Kemi began to relax; she shouldn't think such morbid thoughts, not when two good friends were so close to finding happiness. They deserved each other, she decided; both were alone, in their own way.  
  
The slender brown youkai shook her head ruefully, glancing at the single long-stemmed rose in a vase, its petals the color of blood. "Maa maa, aniki, I must be getting soft." For a brief second, the troubleshooter could have sworn the rose laughed in agreement.  
  
* * * 


	3. 

* * *  
  
In a house in the Ningenkai, two lithe figures lay entwined in bed. Located just outside of Tokyo, the dwelling boasted more plant life and less noise; the sounds of traffic were considerably more muted here.  
  
Kurama's eyes snapped open as he was jolted awake. Carefully disentangling himself from Hiei, the redhead sat up, swinging long legs over the side of the bed. The moonlight shining through the balcony doors gave his sweat- slicked skin an unearthly sheen as the kitsune struggled to regain his composure.  
  
Beside him, his lover's form stirred sleepily. "Kitsune?" Hiei asked, his deep voice husky with sleep. The fire demon reached out and placed a bandaged hand at the small of his lover's back; feeling the tension there, Hiei kneaded the spot soothingly.  
  
"Iya, betsu ni." Kurama gave his lover a slightly shaky smile; to anyone who didn't know him as Hiei did, the kitsune would have appeared fine. The shadows in the usually clear emerald eyes made the fire demon frown. "Kurama…"  
  
The youko shook his head, long red hair spilling over his shoulders. "Daijoubu, Hiei. Go back to sleep." His tone told the other youkai that he wanted some space; honoring his request, Hiei let it drop. The fire demon watched silently as Kurama pulled on a robe of forest green, belting the garment loosely around his slim waist before making his way downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Hiei waited until the slender form was out of earshot before thumping his fist against the mattress in a rare show of frustration; sometimes, Kurama couldn't seem to remember that he wasn't alone anymore. He scowled at the door. He'd give the kitsune a few minutes before following; Kurama would just have to learn to live with the fact that his problems weren't only his own now; he didn't have to face them alone.  
  
Kurama flicked on the kitchen light, setting tea to brew. Wearily, he settled into a chair at the table with a sigh, running long fingers through his unruly hair. He considered the accusing blue eyes he saw in his sleep; though he knew that Sumireina didn't hold him responsible for her brother's death, he still felt…guilty about it. The kitsune resisted the urge to groan; it seemed that after a lifetime of hiding, his conscience was unearthing itself with a vengeance. The longer he lived as a ningen, the stronger it got.  
  
Kurama stared absently at a spot on the wall, replaying Suren's death over in his mind; this latest adventure with Sumi had brought back all the old memories. The youko wasn't blind; he had seen the shadows in Sumireina's eyes after she had emerged from the mountain cave in Hawaii, and had suspicions as to what had put them there. Those shadows were gone now, thank Inari, but that they had been there in the first place…  
  
Lost in his quagmire of guilt and memory, Kurama was at first unaware of Hiei's presence in the room.  
  
"Hn." The fire demon regarded him through narrowed eyes, his hands on his slender hips. Despite himself, Kurama couldn't help but notice how delectably rumpled and sexy his lover looked, and he felt the corners of his mouth quirk upward.  
  
"Doushita, Hiei?" Kurama asked, keeping his tone light, his mask of careless unconcern slipping into place with unconscious ease, concealing the inner turmoil he had been wrestling with not five minutes ago.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Hiei replied laconically, moving past the kitsune to pour them both some tea. He handed a mug to his lover and seated himself across from him, holding the emerald gaze with his ruby one.  
  
Kurama felt his smile freeze as he denied the accusation once more. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, Hiei, really." The spasmodic clenching of his fingers around his teacup, however, belied his words.  
  
"Hn." Hiei gave his all-purpose answer and gently pried the cup out of Kurama's hands, setting it aside. Rising, he moved around to rub the slim shoulders, feeling the underlying strength and tension in them. "Uso," he growled, his tone almost affectionate. "Talk to me, fox." Hiei's patient response to Kurama's reticence surprised himself; preferring action to words, the fire demon was discovering as of yet unplumbed resources of the stuff. Especially when it came to dealing with this particular youko.  
  
Kurama had almost as many walls and emotional barriers as he did, and getting him to open up was not always easy. Hiei snorted mentally; he was a fine one to talk There were times when even the ever-patient youko admitted that he felt like strangling him.  
  
Kurama's head had started to droop; the long waterfall of red hair parted to reveal a white expanse of the kitsune's neck, and Hiei was hard pressed not to lean in and nuzzle the elegant arch. Sex would not solve this problem, no matter how pleasant a distraction it afforded.  
  
"It's Suren." The confession was so quiet, Hiei had to strain to hear it. "It was a dream bout Suren." Even without the use of his Jagan, Hiei could feel the waves of almost tangible guilt rolling off of the youko. "He was my friend…and I killed him."  
  
"But that wasn't really Suren," Hiei pointed out reasonably. "The youko you knew was already erased by the ocarina's power." The Suren that Kurama and Sumireina spoke of was nothing like the mad, obsessive ghost that Hiei and the other Tantei had met.  
  
Sensing that guilt over Suren was not the only thing weighing down Kurama's mind, he prodded, "What else is bothering you?"  
  
Kurama gave a self-mocking laugh. "I can't seem to keep anything from you anymore, ne, itoshii?" The shoulders beneath Hiei's hands slumped farther. "Something happened to Sumi when she was helping us, Hiei. Something that hurt her." Kurama's voice was laden with self-reproach. "I promised myself that nothing would hurt her again…not after the pain of losing her brother. Not if I could help it." /My promise to you, Suren…/  
  
Hiei stoked the fall of red, running the silken locks between his fingers. "Sumi isn't a child, Kurama. She's only a few years younger that you - she can make her own decisions. You're treating her like you used to treat 'Kemi - as if you're responsible for everything that happens to them. She's already said that she doesn't blame you for anything. Leave it at that, fox." Hiei blinked, startled at his own volubility. Kurama must be rubbing off on him.  
  
The kitsune made a noise of assent, becoming aware of the caressing strokes of Hiei's hand. Eager to banish his dark thoughts, Kurama leaned into them, arching his neck and purring sensually. He smiled as he heard Hiei's exasperated snort, emerald eyes closing with pleasure.  
  
They were finally getting to spend time together; their time in Hawaii had been anything *but* relaxing, with volcano goddesses chasing after them and native youkai playing mind games.  
  
Kurama gave a startled gasp as Hiei bit his neck softly, shuddering as a callused hand slipped into his robe to brush over a sensitive nipple. Reaching up, he dragged Hiei's head down to his for a heated kiss Hiei's hand slipped lower still, undoing the loose knot that held his robe together; the slender body writhed and the forest green material parted, sliding half-off a pale muscled shoulder.  
  
Kurama tore his mouth away from Hiei's with a gasp. "Bedroom," he got out breathlessly, getting shakily to his feet and allowing his lover to lead him back to their room.  
  
Disrobing, Kurama lay back and watched with eyes heavy-lidded with arousal as his lover divested himself of his own black robe. Hiei had a beautiful body, and he had exclusive rights to it. The kitsune clutched his lover possessively, hiding the fear that rose in him as he recalled how close he had come to losing the hot form in his arms. He needed this; he needed the reassurance of his lover's touch.  
  
He bit Hiei's collarbone, leaving teethmarks and eliciting a growl in response. Kurama loved that sound; Hiei was *his* and he was going to stay that way, even if he had to go through omniscient goddesses to keep it like that. Then, Hiei's hand encircled him and Kurama lost all coherent thought.  
  
  
  
Kurama stroked Hiei's slick hip languorously, on the brink of sleep. The fire demon's deep, steady breaths sent chills down his spine as it tickled flesh sensitized by their recent lovemaking. Emerald green eyes stared lovingly down at the beloved features before him; it was becoming increasingly rare, these intimate moments, and the kitsune treasured every one he and Hiei managed to steal.  
  
Snagging the blanket, Kurama drew it over the two of them, pulling Hiei close. As his eyes fluttered shut, a nagging thought voiced itself; hana ni arashi…flowers before the storm. The youko couldn't help but wonder when the axe was going to fall.  
  
* * *  
  
From her place near the doors of the Reikai Library, Yuri watched Koenma and Botan make their way from is office to the gardens; a common sight, these days. Unlike the rest of the Reikai however, the violet-haired ferrygirl did not look upon the couple's budding relationship with favor.  
  
Cornflower blue eyes watched jealously as Botan smiled up at Koenma. Clawlike, her fingers gripped the book clutched to her chest as Botan's tinkling laughter was heard.  
  
Yuri was a quiet girl; despite her looks and coloring, she tended to fade into the woodwork when compared to her more outgoing coworkers. She was good at her job, going about it with a quiet efficiency that, while admired, attracted no real notice…which was why Koenma hardly knew she existed. Her huge blue eyes were filled with pain as the prince and the head ferrygirl walked side by side to lunch. Yuri wanted the prince; had wanted him for a long time. Now, faced with the possibility of 'losing' Koenma to another woman, Yuri hardened her resolve. She loved Koenma…and would do anything to have him. Sending the oblivious couple one last heartbroken glare, Yuri hurried away.  
  
Rounding a corner, the violet-haired Spirit Guide collided with another body, making the other stumble back a few steps.  
  
"Oof!" A feminine voice grunted; Yuri found herself staring up into brown eyes flecked with gold. "Daijoubu?" Takemi asked. Beside her, Kurama knelt to gather the books that had been dropped.  
  
"H-hai. Arigatou," Yuri stammered, taking her book from Kurama. Uneasy, she moved around the siblings and continued on her way, unaware of the puzzled expressions on the other two's faces.  
  
'Kemi shivered slightly, absently rubbing her arms. Concerned, Kurama asked, "'Kemi?" Green eyes observed her actions worriedly, though the youko's posture was relaxed.  
  
Takemi shook herself, shrugging off the feeling of unease that hung over her. "Nan demo. Aniki, did you see the look in that ferrygirl's eyes?" ' Kemi stared thoughtfully in the direction Yuri had taken. She had seen a hint of something in those cornflower blue orbs that was familiar to her from her days as a Reikai Counselor; hurt, and the beginnings of anger.  
  
"Iie, I didn't. Naze?" Kurama asked, curious. He had long since learned to trust his sister and her hunches; emotions *were* here forte.  
  
Takemi shook her head; maybe she had just imagined it; it could be that the ferrygirl had just broken up with a lover. "Nevermind, aniki," she said, taking the book she had dropped from the redhead's hand. "Let's just hurry up and return this." She and Kurama resumed their walk to the Library.  
  
The youko laughed softly, noting the nervous looks some of the oni threw their way; more than once, the redheaded Tantei caught sight of hands surreptitiously moving to protectively cover valuables. He caught his sister's amused eyes and smiled mischievously. "Ah, the wonders of a reputation. Somehow I don't think we'd be believed if we said that you're here to return a book, and I'm merely along for the ride," the kitsune mused, pushing open the Library doors and ushering 'Kemi in. Closing the heavy slabs of wood behind him, he chided, "But really, kit. A book from the Library? We *do* have our names to uphold." He watched as Takemi moved up and down the shelving ladder, trying to find the proper spot.  
  
"So I 'borrowed' it for a little longer than normal. I always intended to return it." She saw Kurama's disbelief. "I'm returning it now, aren't I?" Gold flecks danced laughingly as Takemi threw the kitsune a teasing look. "Aniki, could you push me a little more to the left? I think the spot's over there."  
  
Shaking his head fondly, the slender redhead moved to comply, their encounter with the strange ferrygirl forgotten.  
  
  
  
Yuri made her way down to the lowest depths of the Reikai prison, searching for a particular cell. Here in the dank bowels of the imposing facility, the most dangerous criminals were housed in isolation. Halting before a barred and warded door, Yuri swallowed nervously and gathered her courage; this youki was known to be a strong telepath. Peering into the cell through the tiny barred window in the door, Yuri called, "Hokori-san?" Anxiously, her wide blue eyes scanned the tiny room for the shade-youkai.  
  
Her eyes fell on the patch of room that was slightly darker than the rest of the gloom. "Hokori-san?" she called again.  
  
Two glowing reptilian yellow eyes appeared in the shadows, pinning the ferrygirl with their gaze. Yuri felt a tremor go through her; never in all her years as a Spirit Guide had she seen such evil eyes. For a moment, she was tempted to turn back and not follow through with her plan. An image of Koenma in his adult bishounen form came to mind, and Yuri shook her head; she had waited too long for Koenma to let him go without a fight.  
  
A voice, sluggish from the drain of the wards, echoed in her mind. /What does a Reikai Spirit Guide want with me?/ Hokori asked warily, not moving from it's spot.  
  
"I - I'd like to make a deal." Yuri swallowed. Sensing that she had roused the youkai's interest, she continued. "If you help me in Koenma- sama away from Botan-san, I'll free you." The violet-haired ferrygirl was inwardly shaking with anxiety; a good person at heart, Yuri wondered in a tiny corner of her mind, if this was really the only avenue left to her.  
  
Yuri watched as the shade youkai thought her proposal over and tried to keep calm. After an agonizing wait, Hokori agreed. /Wakatta. You have yourself a deal./ The glowing eyes narrowed, something sly and malicious glowing in their yellow-black depths. /It will take some time, though,/ Hokori warned.  
  
Yuri nodded. "If it means having Koenma's love, I'll wait." From the sleeve of her kimono, Yuri withdrew a book; the same one that she had run into Takemi with. Flipping quickly to the page she had marked earlier, she chanted the binding spell, a slight tremor in her voice. Unskilled as she was in the use of magic, Yuri was unaware that the spell she had cast only prevented Hokori from turning on her and harming her physically; there was nothing to stop it from manipulating her mentally.  
  
Falsely reassured of her safety, Yuri chanted the simple spell that unlocked the cell door and deactivated the wards. As Hokori emerged, the ferrygirl got her first good look at the youkai convict.  
  
Yuri saw that it had no real form; a shade-youkai, Hokori was on with the shadows in the corridor, a dark mass of nothing. It's eyes and the slight darkening of the area it occupied were the only clues to its existence. That, and the powerful youki it exuded. Yuri felt a tendril of fear in her stomach, and Hokori looked at her knowingly, reptilian eyes shot through and rimmed with black. The youkai seemed to swell for a moment, then in a blink of an eye, was back to normal, it's youki muted, leaving Yuri to wonder if she had imagined the whole thing.  
  
/I will need to observe the prince and this…Botan…before I take action,/ Hokori said urbanely.  
  
Yuri nodded in agreement. "Koenma-sama and Botan-san spend a lot of time with the Urameshi Tantei and their families," she offered helpfully.  
  
/Souka…The prince associates with ningen, hmm? I will need to go to the Ningenkai, in that case./ Yellow eyes narrowed on the violet-haired ferrygirl assessingly. /I can blend with your obi while you travel to the Ningenkai,/ it told Yuri. /I will ensure that I am not detected./  
  
  
  
A few hours later, a handful of youkai and humans with the Sight noticed a dark puff of - something - in the sky above Tokyo. It was quickly dispersed by an errant breeze, and the Ningenkai inhabitants thought no more of it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yukimura-san!"  
  
Keiko stopped at the sound of her name, an inquiring smile on her lips. A young man, his face vaguely familiar, ran up to her, a charming smile lighting his face. "Hai?"  
  
"Hisashiburi desu ne? How are you?" The man hugged the shocked girl briefly, then held her at arm's length. "You look wonderful," he observed, eyeing Keiko up and down.  
  
Embarrassed, Keiko slapped his hands away and was about to deliver a blistering retort when she looked closer at the young man. "Hayashibara- kun? Is that you?" Keiko asked, recognizing the still smiling man as a classmate from junior high. "You've changed a lot!" she exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Hayashibara's eyes flashed yellow for a split second. "Hai, I have," he agreed. Over Keiko's head, he spied Yuusuke approaching and bent his head toward hers. To onlookers, they looked like a couple parting ways. "I'll see you around, ne?" Spinning, Hayashibara walked swiftly away, leaving Keiko staring after him in surprise.  
  
Rounding a corner, the young man slumped against a wall as a dark shadow pulled itself away from his body. Backtracking, Hokori caught up to Yuusuke and deftly merged with his mind.  
  
"Oi! Keiko!" Yuusuke's angry voice immediately rubbed Keiko the wrong way. Hands on her hips, she turned to confront the young man she loved but currently wanted to smack.  
  
"Nani, Yuusuke," she said, telling herself to keep calm. Just because the dark-haired man was using an offensive tone of voice with her didn't mean that she had to stoop to his level, Keiko reminded herself.  
  
Yuusuke came down on her like a ton of bricks. "Just what was that all about?!" he demanded.  
  
"What?" bewildered, Keiko stared at him as if he'd gone crazy.  
  
For some reason, Keiko's question only served to make Yuusuke angrier. Jealousy burned through him, mildly shocking him with the depth of it's ferocity. "Whaddaya mean, what? You and that guy!" The scene he had beheld replayed itself before him; *his* Keiko with some guy - that *wasn't* him!  
  
Keiko was getting angry. No, angry wasn't the right word. Furious was more like it. "What about it? Hayashibara-kun is an old friend that I haven't seen in a long time, and we were just saying hello!" Uncaring of what they looked like standing there shouting at each other, Keiko glared at Yuusuke, hurt and incensed. "I can't believe you're getting mad over something like that. You don't own me, Urameshi Yuusuke, and I'll talk to whoever I want!" Without waiting for a reply, she stormed off, fighting her tears. /How could he be so - so - ! I thought he trusted me more than that!/  
  
Yuusuke watched Keiko leave, then ran a hand through his hair, frustrated and angry, not noticing the shadow that discreetly detached itself from him. /Why did I treat Keiko like that? I know she'd never do anything like what I accused her of…I trust her more than that. So why…?/ Confused, the dark-haired young man went on his way, trying to sort out his thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
Ice blue eyes stared at him, fully sane and filled with determination. "Stand aside Kurama, and let me have the ocarina." The cold gaze flicked to the vixen behind the silver youko, showing no hesitation or remorse.  
  
"Suren, no! You can't control it's powers!" Kurama tried to reason with the other youko.  
  
"I *will* have the ocarina!" Suren roared, forming a fireball.  
  
The force of the blast knocked Kurama and Sumi off their feet, and sent the ocarina skittering off to the side. Both Suren and Kurama made a mad dash for it; in her panicked haste, Sumi threw shards of ice at them both. Seeing a projectile heading for him, Kurama snapped his wrist, forming his whip. He used it to deflect the wickedly sharp ice and it spun away at a different angle…into Suren's chest.  
  
All three watched with identical expressions of shock and horror as red blossomed on the fire youko's chest, staining his tunic as Suren slumped over, lifeless. Wide ice eyes stared glassily at Kurama, a silent accusation in their depths.  
  
"Oniichan!" It was a cry of loss, torn from the depths of a soul that had lost it's twin, a link irreparably severed. Sobbing, Sumireina stumbled over to her brother's body, cradling him in her arms. Huge emerald eyes met narrow gold as she shot a question at the silver-haired figure standing before the siblings in numb shock. "How could you?"  
  
Suddenly, Takemi was standing there was well. "Why?" she asked, gold- flecked eyes wide and pained.  
  
Shaking his head, Kurama backed away. "Kurama…" The youko turned in horror and trepidation to face Kuronue's burning cobalt gaze. "Why?"  
  
"Why do you always hurt the ones you love?"  
  
Golden eyes closed in anguish; the tiniest flare of youki, and the clearing was filled with pollen. "We will forget…" A tragedy erased; history rewritten.  
  
"Uso!" Kurama slowly realized that he was in bed, shouting his denials. He lay there, clenching his fists in the blankets; Hiei was currently back in the Makai on business for Mukuro, and with Takemi currently back in her own little pocket plane, he was alone in the house. "That wasn't how it happened," he said aloud, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. "It wasn't like that." Wasn't it?  
  
The redhead threw himself out of bed. "Suren was gone by the time the shard hit him - I saw his eyes!" A cool, mocking voice asked if he was sure. After all, it had happened a *long* time ago…And what of the last question? Was it not painfully true? How long would it be before he hurt Hiei?  
  
Kurama went out onto the balcony, shivering slightly in the early morning air, goosebumps raising on his arms as his body temperature dropped. It was nothing compared to the chill that was settling deep inside of him, though. The first seeds of doubt had been planted in the kitsune's mind, and when the sun rose, it found the slender form outside, brooding.  
  
  
  
Hokori watched the reactions of its three victims with amusement. The other two, Urameshi and his woman, had been surprisingly easy to influence. The shade-youkai's yellow-black eyes glittered balefully. The son of Raizen was so pathetically…*human*. A third of the Makai was under his control and the boy was unsure of his relationship with a slip of a ningen girl.  
  
Hokori hid itself in the folds of Yuri's obi; it's work in the Ningenkai was done for the moment. All the non-psychic members of the Reikai Tantei were now under his influence; it was almost too easy. It was time to pay a visit to the Reikai brat and his whore; there was a bargain to be upheld.  
  
* * *  
  
Koenma slept restlessly, rumpling the sheets of the huge bed that occupied his room.  
  
He was back in the gardens again, the penny in his hand. Bronze eyes stared at it in surprise; hadn't he done this before? The prince felt a wondering smile spread across his face as he fingered the small brown coin. He might not be superstitious, but much had happened since he'd made his wish. It was better not to push his luck.  
  
Following a neat path, Koenma soon found himself standing in front of the very fountain he had contemplated not too long ago. The clear water bubbled forth, a light mist rising to cool against his skin. The whole image soothed and calmed the mind and senses, as it was meant to. Gazing down into the crystal depths of the fountain, Koenma toyed with the copper coin.  
  
/Do you really believe that foolish story about a wish?/ a jeering voice asked. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, surrounding Koenma completely.  
  
"Iie," Koenma admitted softly, gazing down at the penny in his hand. "It's good to honor other customs, though." His bronze eyes crinkled, not really seeing what was before him. Instead, Koenma saw wide rose-colored eyes and sky blue hair drawn back into a ponytail, tendrils of the wavy stuff framing an expressive face.  
  
/Oh yes, honoring other customs is a noble thing indeed, especially when the charm works,/ the cool voice agreed. The fountain disappeared; in its place was a wide, yawning abyss.  
  
/Nani?!/ The prince's head snapped up, his bronze eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?" he demanded. "Who are you?"  
  
/Come now, Koenma-*sama*,/ the voice mocked. /You didn't *really* think that Botan could feel something more than friendship for you, did you?/ The prince's stunned silence was answer enough. /You did? What a fool. Botan feels sorry for you; she sees how alone you are and thinks to take care of you. To her you are merely a friend - a friend she feels obligated to look after./ Malicious laughter filled the garden as the brown penny slipped from suddenly cold fingers. /Or maybe…she wants the prestige that comes with associating with a prince, even one as pathetic as you. Maybe…she doesn't even consider you a friend./  
  
As if in slow motion, Koenma watched the coin fall into the black abyss, stirring icy currents of air that made him shudder as they stroked his face. Cruel laughter washed over him, following him into wakefulness.  
  
Haunted bronze eyes opened, taking stock of his darkened surroundings. The voice's words had hit home sharply, playing on Koenma's doubts and insecurities with unerring skill. The prince shuddered, reaching up to touch the spot where 'Jr' was emblazoned on his forehead. How could she love him? he mused sadly. It was foolish of him to have thought so in the first place, now that he stopped to consider it.  
  
Things like love didn't happen to godlings like him; they were never so lucky. But oh, it had felt so good to dream.  
  
* * *  
  
Botan curled up in the large comfortable chair placed in a secluded corner of the Reikai Library, a book in hand. For some reason she was restless tonight; after an hour or so of tossing, she had come to the Library in hopes of doing some reading…or at least finding a distraction from the face that was starting to appear more frequently in her dreams. A face that belonged to the one who was the cause of her confusion.  
  
Botan frowned; her feelings for Koenma ran deeper than mere friendship, she knew. But was it love? In any case, it was inappropriate to feel such things towards her boss - who also happened to be the young god of death. Wrinkling her smooth brow, the ferrygirl buried her nose in her book; she wouldn't build her hopes up, she resolved firmly. She would read and forget about her love life for a few hours.  
  
The door to the Library swung open, and Botan looked up from her cozy niche to see a violet-haired figure enter the room. It was another ferrygirl. "Konban wa, Yuri-san," she greeted the other Spirit Guide politely.  
  
Something indecipherable flickered in Yuri's cornflower eyes, gone before Botan could register it. "Konban wa, Botan-san," the other ferrygirl returned. Social niceties over, Botan returned to her book while Yuri put the text she held back in it's proper spot on the shelf.  
  
Botan sensed rather than saw Yuri's approach, and looked up inquiringly. "Hai, Yuri-san?" she asked curiously.  
  
Her manner hesitant, Yuri twisted her clasped hands, to all purposes indecisive of her actions. Concerned, Botan offered a seat, which Yuri readily accepted, sinking down gratefully opposite the head ferrygirl. Trying to reassure, the blue-haired Spirit Guide leaned forward slightly. "Saa, Yuri-san. What's bothering you?"  
  
"Botan-san," Yuri began haltingly, looking uncomfortable and painfully embarrassed, "You…like Koenma-sama, ne?"  
  
Botan's book fell to her lap as she was caught off guard in surprise. Her cheeks flushed as she examined the fine print of her kimono. The very thing she had been trying desperately not to think about was now in the open, forcing her to examine her feelings honestly.  
  
It was more than friendship on her part; what she felt for Koenma gave her a warm glow within. Common interests and dedication to their jobs were only a part of the bigger picture. Botan realized that she welcomed the idea of spending eternity with the prince, working at his side as a friend, partner…and lover. "H-hai, I do. Very much." There. She'd said it, admitted it out loud. There would be no going back on her part.  
  
Still focused on her lap, Botan missed the poisonous look Yuri leveled at her. The time spent in Hokori's company under his influence was changing the violet-haired ferrygirl, bringing out the darker emotions in her personality. The evil expression was quickly covered as Yuri continued her ruse.  
  
Grabbing Botan's hand gently in a gesture of support, Yuri said in a concerned tone, "Botan-san, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, onegai. But please, please don't get too involved with Koenma-sama." Cornflower blue eyes gazed earnestly into startled rose. "He's too busy with is job, and he…he won't be able to spend much time with you. Botan- san, I like you too much to not say anything…please be careful. The prince…I overheard him talking to Saotome-san, telling him what a good friend you are to him." Yuri felt a flash of triumph at the pain that blossomed in the head ferrygirl's rose eyes.  
  
She went in for the killing blow. "And…Koenma-sama *is* the prince. He'll have to marry someday." Unspoken was the fact that whomever Koenma married would undoubtedly be a goddess, something both ferrygirls were keenly aware that Botan was *not*, and therefore unsuitable.  
  
Yuri squeezed Botan's hand, the blue-haired girl having gone quiet and pale during Yuri's 'friendly' warning. The other Spirit Guide pretended not to notice Botan's reaction as she patted her hand comfortingly. "I hope you're not mad at me, Botan-san…I don't want to see you badly hurt, that's all," she said compassionately.  
  
Rising, Yuri bid the ashen, silent figure in the chair goodnight. When she turned away to leave, a malicious smile twisted her lips, and a dark shadow lurked just behind her. If anyone had seen Yuri then, they would have noted that in the dim light of the corridor, her cornflower eyes seemed…yellow. 


	4. 

Standard disclaimers  
  
Take (July 1999)  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
From his perch on the roof of their Ningenkai home, Hiei observed his lover as the redhead busied himself with the laundry, a slight frown on his face. To the rest of the world, Hiei was simply watching the slender kitsune with calm detachment. Only the merest narrowing of intense ruby eyes gave any indication on his concern, and concerned he was.  
  
The fire demon was well aware that Kurama carried some pretty hefty emotional baggage, and that some of the more unpleasant memories were starting to weigh heavily on his ningen psyche. Hiei snorted to himself; trust his luck to find the one being in the three worlds who understood him - and who also possessed an overabundance of emotion. The damn fox felt more than his calm, cool exterior let on, and his daily performance was starting to suffer for the sleepless nights. Kurama seemed to think that Hiei was unaware of his late night brooding; barring the times he used the Kokuryuuha, no matter how exhausted he might be, a part of the fire demon was always aware of the kitsune's presence.  
  
Hiei nodded decisively to himself, the merest inclination of his head. Getting to his feet, the fire demon spared a final glance at this lover before disappearing in a flicker of black. He needed an honest opinion, and he knew that Yukina would give it to him.  
  
  
  
The Koorime maiden was sweeping the steps of Genkai's dwelling when Hiei arrived, her kimono sleeves held back with a length of cord. "Hiei-san!" Yukina greeted, a shy smile lighting her features.  
  
"Yukina." Hiei dropped from his favorite pine, watching his sister approach; Yukina looked well, he noted. He suppressed the pang that briefly stabbed through him; she would never know his terrible secret and have her innocence destroyed.  
  
The ice maiden took in Hiei's inscrutable features, noting the subtle signs of tension; for Hiei to be perturbed enough to show his reactions usually meant that Kurama was involved in some way. The youko was the only one that seemed to garner a noticeable reaction from the fire demon - besides her, of course, but she wasn't about to tell her older brother that she was well aware of their relationship. Yukina was sure that for whatever reason Hiei chose to keep their kinship from her, it was a good one.  
  
Inviting the fire demon in, Yukina poured them both tea and settled down to wait patiently; Hiei would speak when he was ready and not before. The tea let off curling tendrils of steam in the quiet room, marking the passage of time as the dark youkai gathered his thoughts.  
  
"Is it wrong of me to pry?" he asked at last. "He asked me not to, but night after night he's awakened by dreams." Ruby eyes met, and Yukina could see the worry clearly now; obviously, this had gone on for more than just a few days.  
  
"Has Kurama-san said anything about his dreams?" the Koorime maiden asked. "A clue to what they might be about?"  
  
Hiei's expression was neutral, but Yukina could sense the frustration, colored with hurt, beneath the fire demon's bland façade. "No," he admitted, "but he always acts that way. He denies anything's wrong, then broods for the rest of the night." Large almond eyes looked at his twin, silently asking for advice.  
  
Yukina shook her head. "There are two options open to you, Hiei-san. One is to ask Kurama-san straight out what it is that's bothering him. The other is to wait him out and let Kurama-san come to you." She lifted her hands helplessly. "Either way, the final decision is up to you. This has to be worked out between you and Kurama-san." Yukina smiled deprecatingly. "I can only offer suggestions."  
  
Hiei mulled this over, ruby eyes thoughtful. It wasn't the clear-cut answer he had been looking for, but it was a start. He nodded curtly, getting to his feet. Sliding open the door, he met his sister's eyes, conveying his thanks. Moving out into the sunlight, Hiei took his leave, missing the small knowing smile playing on the other youkai's lips. "Ja mata, oniisan…"  
  
Returning home, Hiei paused on the windowsill, head tilted and checking for his lover's youki. He found it in the living room; the kitsune's normally calm green aura was troubled, as it had been since the dreams had started.  
  
Hiei made his way downstairs, stilling in the doorway to watch his fox as he read on the couch. A slender hand moved to place a marker in the book and green eyes lifted and smiled in welcome. Hiei frowned internally; there were dark shadows in and beneath those emerald orbs, and he meant to put a stop to whatever it was that was at the root of his lover's insomnia. His hands in his pockets, Hiei stood over the youko, who blinked. "Kurama, we need to talk."  
  
* * *  
  
Yuusuke shuffled along, his frame slouched in the traditional 'bad boy' posture, his thoughts miles away. He kept replaying his fight with Keiko in his mind, an unconscious frown of concentration wrinkling his brow. Why had he overreacted like that? the dark-haired young man wondered, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. The fight had been blown all out of proportion, Yuusuke mused. It wasn't as if he was worried that Keiko would ever sneak around behind his back; she had too much honor and integrity to do a thing like that.  
  
Worrying the toothpick he had in his mouth with his teeth, Yuusuke looked up to get his bearings. Expressive brown eyes widened slightly and the Tantei grinned. Apparently his subconscious was one step ahead of him; he was headed in the direction of the Yukimura's restaurant, and Keiko. He'd just stop by and straighten things out with her.  
  
Eagerly, Yuusuke quickened his pace. He had an…erm…apologytomake, and a bowl of ramen to eat, as his stomach growlingly informed him. Yuusuke never noticed the shadow discreetly following him; his thoughts were centered on a pretty brown-eyed girl.  
  
Yuusuke made to open the door of the Yukimura's restaurant when Keiko's voice stopped him. Unwittingly, he listened to the girl's conversation with her mother.  
  
"That baka! He had no right to treat me that way!" Keiko fumed, stung and hurt from Yuusuke's harsh words and accusations. "Just who does he think he is? He's not the only one who's allowed to have friends, that pompous, arrogant…ooh!" The rest of Keiko's angry words trailed off, and Yuusuke could hear her mother's muffled reply. As Keiko moved further into the ramen shop, her last words reached the young man's ears. "I should see other people just to show him! There are plenty of other fish in the sea!"  
  
The initial feelings of hurt and remorse were swiftly replaced by irrational anger, influenced and nurtured by the dark shadow that was Hokori. Spinning, Yuusuke stormed away from the restaurant's door, resolving never to talk to Keiko again. 'Arrogant? Pompous?!' If she thought of him that way, fine! Yuusuke glared at the pavement beneath him. /Who needed that baka anyway?/  
  
  
  
Yuri hovered in the air above Tokyo, Hokori a dark shadow next to her. Her expression was pensive as she watched the leader of the Reikai Tantei stalk away from the Yukimura's shop.  
  
As if sensing her wavering resolve, Hokori drifted closer. /I planted the seeds of doubt in their minds,/ the shade-youkai informed the ferrygirl. /What happened from there was entirely their doing. If they do not work this out, it was not meant to be…as with Koenma and that ferrygirl./ Cold yellow-black eyes bore into Yuri's blue. /Koenma and the Tantei will be too caught up in their own problems to worry about each other. When Koenma and Botan drift away from each other, it will seem natural…and you will be there to pick up the pieces. Botan will be effectively removed./ Hokori's mental voice was smug as it twined itself around Yuri's body in a chilling embrace.  
  
/With things falling down around his ears, Koenma will be very grateful for your indispensable help. Botan's absence will be taken as confirmation of her lack of feelings for him, and he will forget about her soon enough - he will only see you./ Subtly, Hokori bent Yuri's will to it's own, making sure the ferrygirl never noticed.  
  
The shade-youkai laughed to itself. Hokori had it's own personal agenda, and soon it's preparations would bear fruit.  
  
* * *  
  
George glanced at his boss in bewilderment as the oni took note of Botan's subdued exit. Setting down the newest stack of papers, the oni hesitated, debating on whether to speak up or not. The expression on Koenma's face was one that he never liked seeing; cool and closed, bespeaking a deep hurt, it was a far cry from the loud obnoxious persona that the prince usually put forth. Wisely, George decided not to say anything, opting instead to resume his business. His prying would not be welcome at this moment.  
  
Koenma waited until the door had shut behind George before halting his furious pace of stamping. He sighed wearily, the sound sad and hopeless in the sudden silence of his office.  
  
Ever since he'd had the dream, Koenma had watched Botan closely, trying to determine if she truly had only been acting out of pity. As a result, the prince's voice had become sharper, unconsciously falling back into habits ingrained over countless centuries of use. Botan, Yuri's warning still fresh in her mind, had withdrawn behind a subdued front. Hurt, confused and bound by their insecurities, the prince and the ferrygirl had taken each other's actions as confirmation of their fears in a tangled web of miscommunication.  
  
Koenma reached into a drawer of his desk and pulled out a frame. Lightly, he traced the contours of Botan's face as the ferrygirl glowed laughingly at the camera. /So beautiful…/  
  
Regretfully, Koenma stared at the picture of their group before setting it back in its hiding place. Not only had he apparently lost Botan's friendship, he had ruined their working relationship as well. Before George had interrupted, the head ferrygirl had been in the process of suggesting that he find a suitable replacement for her, citing 'personal problems'. Koenma shoved his chair away from his desk. He suddenly felt the need to get out of his office NOW. Anywhere was fine. Just…away from there.  
  
  
  
It was all Botan could do to keep up her sedate pace as she made her way down to the banks of the River Styx. There was a tight feeling in her chest that made her feel like her heart was going to…break. Hai, that was the right word, Botan mused sadly. In all her long years of life, she'd never had her heart broken like this. /I guess there's a first time for everything./  
  
Botan paused to look over the River. The muted sounds of the onis' conversations up and down the banks combined with the trickling sounds of water to make the Spirit Guide feel more alone than ever. /Alone in a crowd…/  
  
Koenma had been so cold earlier, acting like he had when they had first started working together. /Maybe Yuri was right,/ she thought miserably. /Maybe I WAS just a distraction./ A rational portion of her mind asked when Koenma had ever been so cruel. No, she had just read him wrong, and had ruined everything. /Botan no baka! Losing your heart to your boss - that's certainly a sure way of getting hurt!/  
  
The oni on the River lapsed into sympathetic silence as Botan passed them. She was well loved, and the sight of the normally sunny features so downcast was enough to dampen the mood on the riverbank.  
  
  
  
Yuri knocked on Koenma's door, calling his name softly. "Koenma-sama?" She smoothed the folds of her kimono in anticipation. According to the newest gossip, the prince and Botan had had a falling out. Yuri smiled slyly. She would be only too happy to console Koenma in his grief.  
  
The prince's muffled acknowledgement came through the solid wood doors. Yuri pushed them open; blinking in surprise, she entered Koenma's rooms, taking in the sparse but elegant décor. The suite seemed impersonal; it stood in silent testimony to how little the prince ever saw his personal rooms. The ferrygirl ran a hand over the back of one of the chairs. So…functional. Koenma's office had more of his personality than this place.  
  
"Over here."  
  
Yuri started, turning toward a shadowed corner out of the direct light from the window next to it. Koenma stared pensively out of the glass, his face hidden in darkness. For once, he was without his pacifier, lines of stress and sorrow bracketing his mouth.  
  
Yuri flinched inwardly. Maybe…this was wrong. NO! This was all in his best interests, she reasoned. Over time Koenma would come to realize that Botan wasn't the right one for him. She could never be able to make Koenma happy the way Yuri could - and would. But he looked so sad…  
  
"What is it?" Koenma asked, bronze eyes never straying from their resting point in the distance.  
  
"Ano…the paperwork is piling up, Koenma-sama. Saotome-san is ready to pull his hair out from the backlog. We need you to process the files." Getting no reaction, Yuri ventured, "Sir?"  
  
"Aa." Koenma sighed heavily, face resigned. "I'll get on it." /No rest for the weary,/ he mused tiredly.  
  
"Koenma-sama?" The prince turned to the violet-haired ferrygirl for the first time, catching her worried look, noting absently that she had cornflower eyes. /Of course she's worried. Without me doing my job, the Reikai is stalled,/ Koenma thought, a touch of bitterness coloring his thoughts.  
  
The ferrygirl - Yuri, he recalled - touched his sleeve lightly. "Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
/No!/ Koenma wanted to shout. /I'm not ok! The woman I love doesn't love me and it feels like my heart's been ripped out of my chest and stomped on!/ Giving no hint to his mental ranting, Koenma smiled politely and nodded.  
  
"Well…if there's anything you need, or just…want to talk…" Yuri trailed off, leaving the rest of the offer hanging between them.  
  
Surprise warred with gratitude as Koenma gave Yuri a heartfelt smile, replacing the fake one that had been plastered on his face. "A-arigatou, Yuri-san," he said, and left it at that.  
  
Yuri smiled shyly, bowing low and exiting quietly. The expression tugged at her lips, becoming smug as soon as her back was turned. Oh yes…things were going well.  
  
* * *  
  
Takemi stepped through the Gate and into the yard of the Ningenkai house. Using her key, she entered and paused in the genkan (entryway) to remove her shoes. "Tadaima!" she called, noting both Kurama and Hiei's youki within.  
  
Hearing movement, 'Kemi moved towards the living room, anticipating a relaxing day with her brother and his lover. Pushing her hair back from her face, she walked in. Takemi halted, blinking at the tension in the air, so thick she could undoubtedly cut it with a knife.  
  
Kurama sat on the couch, Hiei standing before him in a deceptively casual pose. Her brother's hands were clenched tightly into fists on his thighs as emerald clashed silently with ruby in a battle of wills. Kurama visibly looked like he was losing his temper, something that Takemi had rarely seen happen.  
  
Puzzled, 'Kemi's brown-gold eyes darted back and forth between the two lovers. What in the three worlds was going on? The youkai remained silent, none about to be the first to volunteer to speak.  
  
After an agonizingly drawn out wait, Hiei finally spoke, his deep voice snapping the tension almost audibly. "You haven't been sleeping well lately kitsune, and we both know it." Ruby eyes narrowed, pinning Kurama in place with the force of the Jaganshi's glare. "It's starting to show. What's wrong?" Hiei leaned forward, taking his hands out of his pockets and following the redhead as he unconsciously moved backwards. The fire demon placed callused hands on Kurama's shoulders, holding him against the back of the couch as if afraid the youkai would bolt.  
  
Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously, meeting Hiei's glare unfalteringly. "It's not your problem Hiei, so stay out of it," he told the smaller youkai coldly, his body going stiff under the fire demon's hands. "I can handle this myself - I've dealt with this before. I don't need help.:  
  
The brilliant crimson gaze could have blistered paint, the anger in them effectively covering the hurt. Stung by Kurama's words, Hiei snarled. "Then why don't you?" he challenged.  
  
Tightening his grip on the kitsune's shoulders, Hiei growled, "You've been having nightmares. What am I supposed to do, roll over and ignore the fact that you stay awake brooding for the rest of the night? That's not the way I am."  
  
Takemi had slowly backed out of the room during the couple's argument, trying to make her exit as discreet as possible. Hiei's dark tones rolled over her as she slipped into her shoes; as she left, she heard Kurama's muted reply.  
  
  
  
Shadows darkened Kurama's forest gaze as he snapped back at his lover. "So now I should bare my soul to you, is that it? Damn you Hiei, I won't let you force me into anything!" Something dark flickered in Kurama's eyes; a memory of things best forgotten.  
  
Surprisingly, the fire in Hiei's eyes gentled, the fire demon raising his bandaged right hand to stroke Kurama's cheek, startling the kitsune with the uncharacteristically tender gesture. "You've never forced *me*," Hiei murmured, holding Kurama's wide-eyed gaze with his own. "I would grant you the same respect."  
  
Kurama's hard emerald eyes softened, and he brought his arms up around Hiei's waist, drawing the youkai to him. He buried his face in his lover's hot chest whispering, "Ai shiteru." He felt the couch give under Hiei's weight as the fire demon settled beside him, wrapping strong arms around his body. The redhead closed his eyes briefly. /I can't lose you Hiei…/  
  
Snuggling closer, the slender youko basked in the heat of his lover's body, fitting his form to Hiei's. "I don't ever want to hurt you," he said quietly, a thread of sound in the hushed stillness of their home. /I'd rather die first./  
  
Hiei tightened his embrace, pulling his fox up so that Kurama's head was comfortably tucked into the crook of his neck. He still wasn't quite sure why the fox refused to tell him what was wrong, but he trusted Kurama. "Then don't hurt yourself." Brushing his lips lightly across the silky red strands conveniently within reach, Hiei held his lover as they drifted off to sleep the fire demon's youki enfolding the pair protectively.  
  
Outside, the rest of the Ningenkai continued, unaware of the two slumbering youkai.  
  
  
  
/Inari-sama, *what* is going on?!/ Takemi wondered in frustration. She had gone to the Reikai after walking in on the scene with her brother and Hiei. Here too, things were strange. A dark pall hung in the air, making her feel depressed even as she observed a few oni shuffling past her on various errands.  
  
Tucking several strands of her brown hair behind her ears, Takemi headed for Koenma's office; maybe he would know what was going on. She forced herself not to stop and stare at the Reikai employees' listless movements as they went through the motions of running the afterlife.  
  
Sidling past a group of oni, Takemi glimpsed George wringing his hands in dismay, dithering in front of Koenma's office door. "George," she said, going up to him, "What's wrong with everyone?"  
  
The distraught secretary looked close to a breakdown. "Oh Takemi-san! It was all going so wonderfully, and then one day! Koenma-sama and Botan-chan are avoiding each other as much as possible, and when they do speak to each other, its so - so formal! No one knows what happened between them, but they both look absolutely miserable, and they refuse to talk about it!" George finished in a wail.  
  
"Has everyone in the three worlds gone mad?" Takemi wondered aloud.  
  
"Maybe you can find out what's wrong, Takemi-san. He talks to you." The door suddenly opened, revealing Koenma and a violet-haired ferrygirl.  
  
Takemi hid her surprise, merely raising an eyebrow at the two of them. Behind her, George was making sputtering noises. Coolly, 'Kemi noted the way the ferrygirl leaned toward Koenma, the pose intimate as they talked. "Are we interrupting anything?" she asked, her tone neutral.  
  
Koenma and the ferrygirl pulled away from each other, a guilty expression crossing the prince's face as he did so. The Spirit Guide simply looked annoyed, but recovered swiftly. Collecting a stack of books, the ferrygirl murmured something to Koenma in an undertone, then headed towards Takemi and George.  
  
/Pretty,/ the Reikai troubleshooter noted as the violet-haired woman passed between her and George. She glanced back at Koenma. "It wasn't important. Sorry for bothering you." So saying, she shut the door on the flustered prince.  
  
Turning back to George, she asked, "Ano onna wa?" she nodded at the ferrygirl, who was heading by the looks of things to the Library. Takemi looked thoughtfully after her, searching her memory for why the other looked so familiar.  
  
/Ah./ Takemi nodded to herself. She remembered her now; she was the one with the hurt blue eyes. 'Kemi looked back at the closed doors of the office. It certainly didn't take her long enough to get over her last lover.  
  
George snorted, gaining Takemi's attention. "Her? That's Yuri, a yearmate of Hinageshi's." The secretary wore an indecipherable expression as he watched Yuri disappear into the Library.  
  
Takemi noticed George's tone and cocked her head. "Don't you like her?" she asked curiously.  
  
George flushed. "I can't explain it," he muttered, "but something about Yuri…makes me uneasy. I try to avoid her as much as possible. I know it's rude and unreasonable, but…I can't help it." George gave Takemi a helpless look and held up his hands.  
  
"Saotome-san!" An underling called the secretary and George nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Ano…I have to take care of this," he said apologetically to Takemi, who nodded understandingly. "Ja, shitsurei shimasu." George bowed politely and took his leave of the troubleshooter.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Takemi debated whether or not she should chew Koenma out for his actions - he was obviously the guilty party here. Years of experience made her refrain from her original impulse however, and the brown-haired youkai decided she would follow Yuri instead. /I know Koenma, and he'd never do anything so low - especially to Botan. Not after all this time spent wishing./ Gold flecks glittered. /Just who is this Yuri anyway?/ Takemi wondered. /And when did she come into the picture?/  
  
As she pushed open the Library doors, 'Kemi was sure that she could sense someone else in the quiet room; the strange presence was gone in a heartbeat, however. Takemi shook her head, briefly entertaining the thought that she was going nuts; maybe all the time she was spending with the Tantei was making her paranoid.  
  
Spying the ferrygirl reshelving her stack of books, Takemi hailed her. Slowly, she approached the Spirit Guide, trying to project an aura of trustworthiness. Yuri met her eyes questioningly as she asked, "May I talk with you?"  
  
"Of course," Yuri agreed. "You're Takemi, ne? A troubleshooter?" She blinked wide yellow eyes.  
  
'Kemi barely suppressed her start of surprise, instead nodding in confirmation. /*Yellow* eyes? Weren't her eyes *blue*?/ Her thoughts whirling, Takemi ushered Yuri over to a chair, seating herself in a neighboring one.  
  
"Hai?" Yuri inquired, her features calm and innocent.  
  
"Ano…" Takemi pretended to hesitate. "Do you know what happened between Koenma and Botan? George doesn't know, and I just got here. Since we both seem to be friends of Koenma, I was wondering if he's told you anything?" she queried hopefully. A confused look passed over her face. "The last time I saw those two, they were inseparable."  
  
Yuri's eyes blazed for a brief moment; this time Takemi was positive she wasn't imagining it. In that instant, the Reikai troubleshooter saw a glimpse of something inexpressibly evil in the ferrygirl's pretty face. It was quickly hidden, but the one look was all Takemi needed.  
  
Yuri smiled sweetly at the other woman. "Iie, Takemi-san. I have no idea why Koenma-sama and Botan-san are avoiding each other. I assume that they had a fight of some sort, though."  
  
Takemi considered this. It sounded feasible, and normally she would simply have accepted this. Normally. "Sou," she nodded thoughtfully. "Demo, about what, I wonder?" she mused.  
  
Yuri shifted slightly in her seat, an almost imperceptible twitch shaking her frame. "I don't know," she said softly, and left it at that.  
  
Pretending to be satisfied with the explanation, Takemi smiled reassuringly at the ferrygirl. "Souka," she murmured, rising from her chair. "Ja, I'm sorry to have bothered you. Shitsurei shimasu." Giving Yuri a slight bow, the brown-haired youkai took her leave of the ferrygirl, her exit silent.  
  
As the door shut firmly behind the troubleshooter, Hokori took its 'form' beside Yuri, still masking it's youki. It observed the violet-tressed ferrygirl, reptilian eyes narrowed and scheming, full of secrets. /That one suspects,/ it told Yuri. /She must be dealt with./  
  
Yuri whirled to face her ally, horrified. "D-demo," she protested. "You can't get rid of Takemi! She's too well known! Someone - Koenma-sama - will get suspicious." The ferrygirl had seen that the female youkai seemed to know Koenma well; the few times she had caught glimpses of the two together, it was obvious that they were on good terms with each other. Yuri shook her head. No, to alienate Takemi at this time wouldn't be prudent. She looked up into Hokori's eyes to voice her opinion, and was paralyzed.  
  
The yellow-black of the shade-youkai's gaze filled Yuri's world, pushing all thoughts out of her mind. Hokori's mental voice echoed, it's tones inescapable. /Don't you want Koenma?/ it asked the frozen Spirit Guide. /Did you not say that you loved him more than anything…that you were willing to do anything to win him?/ The youkai's mental voice was persuasive, smooth. /This 'Takemi' is simply another obstacle to your goal. Like Botan. Like the Reikai Tantei. They steal Koenma's affections away from where they *really* belong; you./  
  
Yuri shrank back as Hokori seemed to swell, its presence overpowering her. Subtle manipulation of her thoughts went undetected, skirting the boundaries defined by the spell Yuri had cast. The ferrygirl's eyes closed; when she reopened them, they were a cold yellow rimmed with black. "Hai," she agreed. "They must all be eliminated." 


	5. 

*standard disclaimers*  
  
  
  
Take (July 1999)  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Takemi forced herself to walk calmly to the East Wing of the Reikai, searching out a Gate that would take her to the Ningenkai. Despite her cool, unruffled façade, the troubleshooter was severely shaken. She shuddered, recalling the icy feeling of dread that had crept up her spine as she had looked into Yuri's malevolent gaze.  
  
The Gate Takemi entered did not take her to Kurama or Sumireina; instead, she chose the one that would place her nearest to the Kuwabara residence.  
  
  
  
That Kuwabara was surprised to see the slim brown-gold youkai on his doorstep was an understatement; Takemi rarely if ever went anywhere in the Ningenkai besides her brother's house. Nevertheless, after a few moments of blustering, the orange-haired psychic invited her in.  
  
Takemi smiled wanly at Kuwabara's antics. "Genki ka, Kuwabara? Shizuru wa?" She took the offered seat, perching tensely on its edge.  
  
"Aa," Kuwabara answered. "I'll call her. NEESAN!" the carrot-top hollered, the whole house shaking from the sheer volume of the summons. Turning to Takemi, he informed her, "Neesan should be right out. She never wastes an opportunity to pound me."  
  
Takemi winced and nodded, still trying to shake the ringing out of her ears as Shizuru strolled casually in, a lit cigarette dangling from her fingers. "Shizuru."  
  
"Ara, Takemi. What brings you here?" Shizuru greeted. "Kazuma, go get Takemi something to drink," she ordered her brother. "She looks like she could use it." The young woman took a seat facing the youkai. Pushing golden brown strands of hair away from her face, she took a long drag from her cigarette. "So," she said, what can we do for you?"  
  
Kuwabara returned, handing Takemi a can of Calpis and seating himself. The troubleshooter accepted the drink gratefully, rolling the icy can of soda between her palms. "Have you…noticed my brother and Koenma acting…differently?" she asked, getting to the point. She met two surprised stares. "Okay…maybe not."  
  
Kuwabara scratched his head in puzzlement. "Iya…I haven't seen either one lately. We've all been busy doing our own things." The young man shrugged. "Gomen."  
  
Shizuru exhaled a cloud of smoke, looking into the haze as if she could find the answers there. "What about the others?" she questioned her brother. "Hiei, Yuusuke, Genkai…"  
  
"Yukiina-chaan!" Kuwabara shrieked, making the leap from Genkai to the beautiful young ice maiden that lived with her. Jumping up from his seat, the orange-haired psychic pirouetted about the room, oblivious to Takemi's slack-jawed stare. His face turned a bright red and steadily mounted in color as he extolled the virtues of his beloved.  
  
"Su-sugoi," Takemi said weakly, consciously rehinging her jaw. "I still can't believe your brother reacts like this."  
  
"Believe it," Shizuru told the other woman dryly. As Kuwabara waltzed past her, she casually stuck out a long leg. She watched without a change in expression as her brother tripped and crashed face-first into the carpet. "Now, as you were saying…?"  
  
"Hai. Ne, Kuwabara, what about Yuusuke? Hiei's alright as far as I can tell." Takemi considered the scene she had witnessed earlier and shook her head; well, Hiei *was* concerned about Kurama, so that was a plausible excuse.  
  
"Why would I care about that little gaki!" Kuwabara shrieked, looking extremely offended as he sat down once more. He sobered quickly though, as he thought about Yuusuke. "Well…I ran into Urameshi not too long ago, and he seemed pissed. I think he and Keiko had a fight or something. Does that help?" he offered.  
  
Shizuru nodded. "I heard about Yuusuke and Keiko's fight. But since those two fight normally I didn't think anything about it." She lit another cigarette. "Though I *have* heard that this argument was particularly bad," she said meditatively. "Something about another man. But everyone knows that Keiko's faithful to Yuusuke, so I didn't really pay attention."  
  
"Nani?!" Kuwabara hollered, eye bulging. "Urameshi yarou, Keiko would never do that! It must be his fault!" He made an impressive sight as his aura flared with the force of his convictions.  
  
"Sit down, Kazuma," Shizuru ordered the young man firmly. Reaching out, she dragged her carrot-topped brother back down to his seat.  
  
"Well, *something's* going on," Takemi commented, watching Kuwabara warily as he reseated himself. "I just came from the Reikai, and before that, aniki's place. The atmosphere in the Reikai is tense, and aniki looked like he was nearly at his breaking point. And that's something that doesn't happen." She sipped her soda, letting the fruity carbonated drink slide down her throat. "I heard Hiei mention that aniki's been having…dreams."  
  
Shizuru puffed contemplatively. "If Kurama is close to a breakdown, it's more than dreams."  
  
Takemi nodded, rubbing her forehead and temple absently. "Okay, so aniki, Yuusuke, and Keiko are acting strangely here. There's also Koenma and Botan…they're all connected with the Reikai. But why them, and not us?" she murmured in frustration.  
  
"Psychic abilities," Shizuru said succinctly. Takemi and Kuwabara looked at her in surprise. "Think about it," she told the other two.  
  
Gold-flecked eyes wide, 'Kemi nodded thoughtfully. "Sou…" she agreed. "Hiei's protected from any psychic influence by his Jagan, and you've both got personal shields. Genkai's temple is warded, and nothing can get past the kekkai surrounding my plane without my knowledge. Not many people know about me anyway. It makes sense."  
  
Kuwabara sighed dreamily. "Beautiful Yukina-chan!" He flushed with happiness as he thought of the delicate Koorime maiden. Beady eyes narrowed. "NO ONE shall harm you! Not while I, Kuwabara Kazuma the Man is still standing!" His face set in lines of determination as he struck a manly pose.  
  
'Whap!'  
  
Shizuru pulled back her fist. "Now you're sitting, so be quiet and stick to the subject," she ordered her brother.  
  
Kuwabara groaned, rubbing at the sore spot made by his sister's knuckles. "Ite~, neesan!" he whined.  
  
'Kemi smiled slightly. "Ne Kuwabara, you've got more heart than people give you credit for."  
  
Kuwabara grinned. "I know."  
  
Shizuru rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I suggest we split up and warn aniki and the others," Takemi said, getting to her feet. "It'll save time." Absently, she put a hand to her neck; it was knotted and tense. "Kuwabara, why don't you tell Yuusuke and Keiko? They listen to you." And Yuusuke is less likely to try to fry you for 'interfering' with his personal life, Takemi added silently. "Shizuru, can you tell Kurama and Hiei?" Shizuru gave her a knowing look.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked curiously.  
  
Takemi was already halfway out the door. "I'm going to the Reikai to talk to Koenma and Botan," she replied. "And now that we know what to look for, I want to check on a hunch."  
  
* * *  
  
Kuwabara puffed as he raced down the streets of Tokyo, wishing briefly that he'd kept up with his training after going to college. Before, a jog through the city would have been easy. Now, however…  
  
The orange-haired psychic yelped as he was nearly smashed by a bike. Now was not the time to think about such things, he reminded himself. It was his sworn duty to make Urameshi see that he was being manipulated – even if he had to pound the message into his thick skull! Keiko was a sweet girl, and she didn't deserve all the grief her (unofficial) fiancee was putting her through.  
  
"Urameshi temee-!" Kuwabara shrieked, the other man's name a battle cry. Other pedestrians gave him wide berth as the strange, carrot topped man dashed down the street, little puffs of dust the only thing to mark his passing.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiei stared at a spot on the far wall of the living room, his fingers absently playing with a scarlet lock of his lover's hair. The kitsune stirred slightly and he shifted his grip on the slender body in his arms. Hiei's youki encircled them both, and Kurama quieted.  
  
A sudden thought came to mind as Hiei observed his lover's features, clear now in sleep. The tension that had been etched on Kurama's features even in slumber had smoothed away, leaving only the flawless expanse of skin. Slowly, as not to disturb his fox, Hiei pushed up his warded bandanna, letting it fall onto the couch. What he was about to do wasn't very ethical, but Hiei had few – if any – scruples when it came to the well being of the youko in his arms.  
  
The Jagan glowed green in the heavily curtained room as Hiei entered Kurama's dreams. They would be extremely vulnerable to attack in this state, but it was a risk the fire demon was willing to take. Hiei held Kurama close as he set about finding the source of his lover's insomnia.  
  
  
  
The diminutive youkai found himself standing near a tavern in the Makai; while it wasn't a total loss, it did have a seedy look and feel to it. As he was inspecting the outside of the building, a large commotion was heard from within. Hiei whirled in time to see a youkai burst through the tavern's doors, a huge, vicious-looking plant hard on his heels.  
  
The youkai scrambled away from the plant's groping jaws, one that Hiei recognized as a certified Youko Kurama creation. A silver shadow appeared slightly behind the ojigisou, standing arrogantly in the doorway to the tavern. Behind the youko, Hiei could see two darker figures; Takemi and the youkai known as Kuronue.  
  
Kuronue held a shaking, sobbing Takemi as he glared daggers at the offending youkai. The youkai shook dirty blonde hair out of his eyes and smirked at the chimera and sobbing girl. Hiei turned his attention to Kurama, whose eyes were harder than he'd ever seen them. The youko's deep voice filled his ears as Kurama addressed the youkai before him. "Just what did you think you were doing?" he asked the youkai icily.  
  
The drunken youkai attempted to meet burnished gold orbs. A sneering smirk appeared as he unwisely taunted, "I'm just sampling the wares. Of course, a plain slut like that could never compare to you." The youkai gave Kurama a look that made Hiei's blood boil, his hand going instinctively to the katana at his side. "And why do you care what happens to her? She's not even your real sister."  
  
Kuronue snarled as Takemi sobbed harder, trying to burrow into the chimera's chest; it was obvious to the watching fire demon that the youkai's barbs had hit home. "Kurama…" Kuronue growled warningly.  
  
The silver youko gave a slight staying motion with his hand; purposely, he started forward, advancing on the blond slowly. His features were hard and cold, giving no indication to his thoughts or feelings. But Hiei could see the blazing anger that raged just below the hard golden sheen of Kurama's eyes and had an inkling of what would happen next.  
  
Bending so that his face was slightly above the other youkai's, Kurama lifted a pale hand to tilt the youkai's chin upward, his gaze coldly assessing. "Disgusting," he judged, watching the other's feature's distort and flush with anger. "I would never sleep with you," Kurama informed him in a cool, mocking voice, "and Takemi is much too good for you." His grip suddenly tightened, sharp nails digging viscously into the flesh of the youkai's chin. The youkai yelped in pain as his eyes widened in fear; he'd finally realized through his alcohol-induced haze just how angry Youko Kurama was.  
  
"Insults to myself I can tolerate," Kurama told the other youkai in a dark, icy voice. "Insults to my family I will not. And make no mistake, Takemi *is* family." Kurama released his grip on the youkai's chin, running his bloody nails down a pale cheek. Kurama rose to his full height, towering above the terrified youkai.  
  
Suddenly, the ground beneath the youkai rolled; with an unearthly roar, a carnivorous plant – one thought long extinct – burst through the soil, ripping off the youkai's limbs in it's initial attack. Kurama moved slightly to avoid the blood that gushed from the blond youkai's wounds. "And I never give second chances," the youko tossed over his shoulder; the youkai's agonized screams accompanied Kurama back to the tavern, along with the ghastly sounds of feeding.  
  
Hiei watched silently, mildly shaken from what he'd just witnessed; while he'd heard tales of what Youko Kurama had been – was – capable of, he'd never seen it firsthand. He suppressed the urge to shiver; he hoped never to be on the receiving end of that anger. Still… Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly. What did this scene have to do with Kurama's disturbed sleep? It was hardly enough to keep the kitsune awake brooding.  
  
The fire demon watched as Kurama's rigid posture softened, the youko hugging his sister in a gesture of comfort and protection. The silver kitsune's thoughts echoed through the dreamscape, startling Hiei. /It's my fault. It's my fault she's hurting. Oh kit, I'm so sorry…/  
  
Hiei blinked – and found himself watching a familiar scene, one that had occurred not too long ago; Kurama's refusal to give him up [1]. He relived the acute sense of helplessness and entrapment he had felt in Pele's clutches, shifting uncomfortably at the memories. He saw again Kurama's fierce determination to fight for him, and the youko's teasing attempts to lighten the mood after their final confrontation with the goddess.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened slightly at the sight he beheld. After they had watched Pele and her lover return to their homes, they had held each other on the beach until they'd fallen asleep, desperate for the assurance the contact had provided. He watched as his lover stirred beside his dream self.  
  
Kurama raised himself up to gaze lovingly down at Hiei's sleeping form, tenderly tracing the curve of the fire demon's cheek. The redhead's expression crumpled into a mixture of sorrow and anger, guilt written on his maskless face. Sighing, the kitsune levered himself into a sitting position, drawing his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them. He stared pensively out over the darkening sea, a slight breeze rustling tendrils of hair.  
  
"I shouldn't have said anything," Kurama murmured to himself. "It's my fault you suffered." The kistune wrapped his arms tightly around his drawn- up legs. "How long?" he asked the sleeping Hiei beside him.  
  
"How long before I hurt you so much that you leave?"  
  
  
  
With a gasp, Hiei tore himself from Kurama's dream-memories. Gently, he ran a callused finger down the smooth curve of his lover's cheek, contemplating the implications of what he'd just witnessed. The kitsune's last pain-riddled question still rang in his ears, haunting him. Was that it? Kurama was afraid of driving him away?  
  
"Kitsune no baka," he muttered, tangling his fingers in silky red hair. That they would hurt each other at times was a given; Hiei was a realist, and understood that both of them were often too stubborn for their own good. Occasionally hurting each other was an unpleasant inevitability; it was a fact of life and the risk they took by being together. But Hiei also knew that nothing but Kurama's own desire to end their relationship would make him leave the youko's side. He'd made a commitment, and he was going to stick with it.  
  
Hiei scowled blackly. Had he been so cold as to make Kurama doubt? The youko hadn't complained, though the fire demon was well aware that he was somewhat lacking in social skills.  
  
Kurama sighed and snuggled closer, Hiei's expression softening as he did so. Who would have guessed that this beautiful creature of power and grace wasn't nearly as assured as he made himself out to be? Hiei snorted; what a fine pair they were. If it took him the rest of forever, Hiei would make Kurama understand that he would never be the one to leave.  
  
* * *  
  
"Botan?"  
  
The blue-haired ferrygirl didn't look up from her contemplation of the River Styx as Takemi seated herself beside her. The pale features and puffy, red-rimmed eyes spoke more eloquently to the troubleshooter than any words. Takemi simply sat, offering silent comfort; asking if Botan was alright would be futile, as it was glaringly obvious that she was not.  
  
The two sat quietly, watching the lazy current of the River; soothing, liquid sounds of water washed over them, creating the illusion of peace. Botan hugged her knees, the crisp folds of her kimono wrinkled from the strength of her white-knuckled grasp.  
  
"I thought he felt the same way I did," Botan said finally, her voice hoarse from the crying she had done earlier. "I thought…he loved me. I guess…I guess I was wrong, ne?" Botan tried to smile, but the attempt fell woefully flat; the full lips trembled and the edges turned downward as the ferrygirl struggled to maintain her composure. The huge rose eyes filled with tears as the kimono-clad form shook with barely suppressed sobs. "She – she was right…I'm such a fool, ne? I should've known better…I'm just a ferrygirl. N-not good enough for him…" Botan covered her face with her hands.  
  
Unsure of what to do, Takemi tentatively put an arm around Botan's heaving shoulders, drawing her into a comforting embrace. Botan turned into the other woman, crying helplessly into her shoulder. "It – it hurts so m- much," she whispered, sniffling. "Kami-sama, I didn't know it would hurt s- so much!"  
  
Letting her instincts guide her, Takemi gently rocked her friend, making soft, soothing noises as she did so. Haunted, her gold-flecked brown eyes stared blankly ahead, remembering a time when she had comforted another in a similar manner, and who's death she still had nightmares about. [2]  
  
Takemi squeezed her eyes shut, determinedly shoving those particular memories away. Botan needed her now; there would be time to brood over her own demons later. She let the blue-haired Spirit Guide cry herself out, Botan's sobs gradually quieting to the occasional hitching breath.  
  
"Better?" Takemi asked softly as Botan finally pulled away. Her concerned gaze took in her friend's pale countenance; Botan looked that part of Death at the moment.  
  
Botan sniffled and managed a watery smile. "Hai…either that or my stuffy nose is making me too lightheaded to care," she joked, her naturally bubbly personality trying desperately to reassert itself.  
  
'Kemi had to smile; Botan had an inner strength that was a rare find. Koenma was lucky to have her. "He does, you know." Botan looked at her quizzically. "Love you, I mean. Very much."  
  
Botan shook her head. "Iie…he doesn't. He just sees me as a fr-friend and employee. Yuri was right."  
  
"Yuri?" Takemi asked sharply. "She's talked to you about Koenma?" Things were starting to fall into place, and it looked like her hunch was correct.  
  
"Un…she wanted to warn me so I wouldn't get hurt," she smiled grimly, "Demo, I did anyway."  
  
'Kemi muttered something unintelligible.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Botan, you and Koenma are being manipulated," Takemi told her friend seriously. "Kurama, Yuusuke, and Keiko were affected too…Shizuru thinks that a telepath is behind this. I think it's Yuri." The troubleshooter waited for her friend's reaction.  
  
She wasn't disappointed. Botan's eyes widened to almost comical proportions. "N-nani?" the ferrygirl asked, a quaver in her voice. "What do you mean?" She shook her head. "You don't mean the *ferrygirl* Yuri, do you?"  
  
"No? Right now I wouldn't put it past her," Takemi replied darkly. "I ran into her once before all this started. I should have listened to my instincts then." She shook her brown head in self-disgust.  
  
"Iie…Takemi-san, Yuri's not a telepath," Botan told her friend. "All Spirit Guides are tested when they enter training. Yuri's never been a telepath."  
  
"Then she's working with one," Takemi said grimly.  
  
"We have to warn Koenma-sama!" Botan exclaimed, getting to her feet.  
  
"Matte." Takemi held out a staying hand. "If we go charging in, Yuri's bound to realize that we know." Her eyes widened as a sudden thought occurred to her. "Oh no…I told Kazuma and Shizuru to go and warn aniki and the others about the telepath. As soon as they're shielded, that's it." Takemi rubbed her forehead. "Chikusho…I guess we've got no choice but to move now. Hopefully we can get to Koenma before Yuri and her partner realize it. C'mon!" She took off at a dead run toward the structure in the distance that was at the heart of the Reikai.  
  
Botan summoned her oar and raced to catch up, her features set. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Koenma-sama.  
  
* * *  
  
"Keiko-san!"  
  
Keiko looked up from the dishes she was clearing as Kuwabara's shrill summons reached her ears. The orange-haired youth appeared in the doorway of the restaurant, slightly stooped and panting from his exertions. "I have to talk to you…" he trailed off as he gasped for air. "But first…let me catch…my breath…"  
  
Despite her depression, Keiko couldn't help but smile. "Kuwabara-kun, why don't you sit down?" she suggested, gesturing to a seat. The brown-haired girl turned towards the kitchen as the psychic did just that, collapsing gratefully into a chair. "What's so important that you raced all the way here?" she asked as she reemerged, wiping her hands on a towel.  
  
"It's about you and Urameshi," Kuwabara said bluntly.  
  
Keiko stiffened. "What about us?" she asked warily. She was still hurting from Yuusuke's words, and the last thing she needed was a reminder of that baka.  
  
"Takemi thinks that the both of you are being controlled by a telepath." Kuwabara was serious, Keiko realized, her expressive brown eyes widening. "Na, think about it Keiko-san," Kuwabara urged. "When has Yuusuke ever done something so strange? He trusts you, everybody *knows* that!"  
  
Keiko paused, thinking it over, some of her hurt and anger fading as she did so. It made sense. Yes, Yuusuke knew he could trust her; wasn't she the one he'd asked to help take care of his body when -  
  
Keiko's mind shied away from the direction her thoughts were taking. Instead, she focused on Yuusuke's best friend as he fixed her with an earnest look. "I believe you," she said. "Demo…does Yuusuke know what's happening?"  
  
Kuwabara shook his head. "Iie - I figured that I should tell you first before trying to explain anything to him." The young man grinned. "That, and I can shield you both at the same time…though it might take the two of us to get it through that thick skull of his."  
  
Keiko laughed helplessly. "Hai," she agreed. "Yuusuke can be incredibly stubborn when he wants to be, ne?"  
  
Kuwabara rose, motioning for Keiko to precede him out the door in a gentlemanly gesture. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one, Keiko- san."  
  
  
  
Yuusuke opened the door to his apartment, his normally warm brown eyes giving nothing away as he looked from Kuwabara to Keiko. He noted the determined expression on Kuwabara's face, and the nervous one on Keiko's. Great, now his best friend had decided to get involved in his love life? Kuwabara couldn't even manage his own.  
  
"May…may we come in, Yuusuke?" Keiko asked softly, almost shyly.  
  
"Yeah…sure," Yuusuke replied automatically, thrown by Keiko's complete change of attitude and stunned by her softly shining eyes. He stepped back, holding the door wide open as he allowed Kazuma and Keiko to enter. The door swung closed behind him with a firm 'click'.  
  
Minutes later, an enraged "Nani?!" rang through the apartment complex.  
  
* * *  
  
Unlike her brother, Shizuru decided to use the more direct method to inform Kurama and Hiei of their situation; she picked up the phone and dialed the couple's number. The phone rang twice before Hiei's deep voice answered. "Moshi moshi, Hiei…"  
  
  
  
Kurama brushed mussed hair out of his face as he watched his lover's face through eyes still slightly bleary from sleep. The other youkai's dark tones rolled over him as Hiei responded to the caller with his usual monosyllabic answers. The lanky redhead yawned and rubbed at his eyes, resting his head on his arms and letting his gaze rove possessively over Hiei's form from his place on the couch.  
  
The youko frowned as Hiei's body took on rigid lines, the fingers holding the receiver to his ear tightening in reaction to something the caller said. What would make the normally stoic fire demon respond like that?  
  
Whatever it was, it must have been important, Kurama surmised as Hiei hung up and turned back to him, his expression grim. "Hiei?" he asked quietly.  
  
"That was Shizuru," he growled. The fire demon tilted Kurama's face up, searching his gaze with his own fiery one.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
The smaller youkai looked deeply into Kurama's eyes. "Do you trust me fox?" he asked softly, the question carrying puzzling undertones.  
  
"Of course," Kurama replied, surprised.  
  
Hiei nodded, and reached up to remove his headband. The Jagan's light cast strange shadows on his lover's features, highlighting the startled widening of Kurama's eyes as the fire demon gently entered his mind. Careful not to hurt the fox, Hiei tracked down the oh-so-subtle link the telepath had forged with Kurama and dissolved it with a quick thrust of power.  
  
Eyes blinking in bemused relief, Kurama smiled at his lover; he'd realized what was happening the moment Hiei had released him from the mental bond. "Arigatou, Hiei."  
  
"Hn." Hiei looked searchingly into deep pools of green, trying to decipher their secrets. Satisfied that his lover would be fine for the moment he said, "C'mon, fox. We're needed in the Reikai."  
  
"Hmm?" Kurama asked, swinging his long legs off the couch. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to put his unruly locks into some semblance of order.  
  
"Takemi went to warn Koenma and Botan." Hiei's features darkened. "Now that we know that a telepath's been behind this, he'll go for the weakest link."  
  
Kurama nodded in understanding. "Koenma and Botan."  
  
"'Kemi won't be able to defend them both for long on her own."  
  
Kurama frowned, rising. "Let's go."  
  
A breeze from a now-open window was the youko's only answer. Kurama left by the more conventional route no less swiftly, knowing that Hiei would be waiting for him at their usual Gating spot, far away from any prying eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Hokori bit back a snarl of frustration as it felt its influence over its prey in the Ningenkai falter as the Kuwabaras began shielding Yuusuke and Keiko, while Hiei cut the links binding Kurama. The Tantei had discovered its doings too soon; it hadn't had the opportunity to exert more direct control over the prince-brat of this dump Reikai. Hokori smirked; it would just have to kill Koenma now – a pity, really. There were various techniques it'd been eager to try on the prince to insure his slow, painful demise.  
  
In a small corner of its mind, Hokori could hear the consciousness that was Yuri screaming in denial, trying desperately to resist. It – she, now that the youkai was wearing Yuri's body – laughed coldly. "What's wrong, Yuri?" she mocked. "Isn't this what you wanted; to be with Koenma? Don't worry…this face is the last one he'll see."  
  
Yuri's response was to beat helplessly against the mental cage she was imprisoned in, trying to regain control of her body. She couldn't let Hokori kill Koenma-sama, she couldn't!  
  
"Oh no, my little ferrygirl," Hokori murmured. "You wanted me to help you, and so I shall. Just sit back and relax. You'll be joining Koenma shortly." Yellow-black eyes filled with hate. "Koenma will regret the day he had me imprisoned."  
  
Smoothing down the folds of her kimono, Hokori noted how convenient the guise of a ferrygirl was; perhaps she'd keep this body afterwards. Her clothing arranged to her liking, Hokori smiled maliciously. /Let the show begin,/ she thought as she knocked softly on Koenma's office door.  
  
"Koenma-sama?" she called sweetly. "It's Yuri." Slowly, she opened the door. The prince's toddler form greeted the youkai's eyes, the godling chewing absently on his pacifier as he stared at something in his hands. "Koenma…sama?" Hokori repeated, angrily reminding herself that she had to act the part of a ferrygirl, a *underling* of Koenma's.  
  
The prince started guiltily, hastily putting the object face down on his desk. "Ah - hai! Nanda, Yuri-san," Koenma asked, his voice remarkably even despite his initial surprise.  
  
'Yuri' stepped forward, hands clasped demurely before her. "Koenma-sama, you look like you could use a break. The paperwork's all caught up with at the moment, so…would you like to take a walk in the garden?"  
  
Hokori watched in satisfaction as pain flashed briefly through Koenma's eyes, visible even in his toddler form. It was obvious to anyone who bothered to look that the fool prince was smitten with the blue-haired bubblehead of a ferrygirl. From sifting through Koenma's memories whilst the godling was asleep, Hokori knew of Koenma's wish – she had based her manipulations on that memory and the insecurities attached. How ironic that the best place for ending this little soap opera was the place where it'd begun.  
  
Putting on her best pleading expression, the shade-youkai turned beseeching eyes on Koenma. "Onegai? It's such a beautiful day, and you do look like you could use some fresh air, Koenma-sama." Hokori was deliberately trying to repeat how the prince had become involved with Botan, driving the knife edge of memory deeper with every word she spoke, then methodically twisting it in the wound. She loved every moment of it, especially how Koenma's bronze eyes darkened with the bittersweet pain of memory. Mind games were so entertaining.  
  
Koenma frowned, shaking his head. He couldn't do it. The wound was too fresh, too raw. Maybe later, when time had healed it a bit, or maybe dulled the pain, at least, maybe then he'd be able to walk in the garden again. But not now. He opened his mouth to refuse.  
  
"Koenma." 'Yuri's' strange yellow-black eyes snared his bronze ones, and Koenma found that he couldn't say no. With a strange sense of detachment, he transformed into his older guise, allowing Yuri to lead him out of his office towards the garden. Muzzily, Koenma wondered why he was letting the violet-haired ferrygirl take him to a place that he didn't want to go, but decided that it didn't really matter. Yuri was trustworthy, wasn't she? Demo…Koenma could have sworn that Yuri had had *blue* eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Takemi sprinted through the hallway, Botan flying above her. Oni scrambled to get out of their way; if they couldn't, Takemi went through them. There was no time to apologize.  
  
Pushing rudely past a startled George, Takemi threw open the door to Koenma's office, the wood connecting with the wall with a loud crack. She walked to the middle of the room and stopped, staring grimly at the empty desk before her. Beside her, Botan made a small noise of distress as she also took in the scene.  
  
"Koenma-sama," the ferrygirl whispered. "We're too late…he never leaves his office at this hour." Botan went to the prince's desk, scanning its cluttered surface for a clue to Koenma's whereabouts. Rose eyes alit on a picture frame lying face-down and partially hidden under the pile of papers. "Nani…?" Gingerly, the ferrygirl picked up the frame and turned it over. A startled gasp escaped her parted lips.  
  
It was a picture of Botan, taken unawares. Captured in a moment of joyful relaxation, her wide rose eyes sparkled with laughter and life. A gentle breeze had caused her hair, for once not in its customary tail, to waft around her shoulders. Tendrils framed her face as she smiled at someone out of the picture. It was a picture that had been taken with a loving hand.  
  
Takemi's words on the riverbank came back to her. /He loves you, you know. Very much./ A tiny seed of hope began to unfurl in Botan's breast; even though 'Kemi had told her of Yuri's hand in the destruction of their…relationship, Botan had still been unable to believe that Koenma truly cared for her in *that* way. Maybe…what Takemi said was true?  
  
Botan cradled the framed picture to her breast, lifting shining rose eyes to meet understanding gold-flecked brown. Takemi's expression was gentle. "He's loved you for a long time now, Botan. He's just very good at hiding his feelings."  
  
"Takemi-chan…" Botan murmured. She felt lightheaded and giddy, letting the seed of hope grow.  
  
"C'mon," Takemi said softly. "We have to find Koenma before it's too late. She ran a hand through her hair. "Any ideas where they could be?"  
  
"I – I don't know…the Reikai's a big place," Botan said wearily, setting the picture back onto Koenma's desk.  
  
"Yuri'll probably have lured Koenma to a secluded place. The Library, maybe?"  
  
Botan shook her head. "Iie, the Library is used all the time, despite how empty it looks."  
  
Takemi sighed in frustration. "We don't have time to search everywhere." Her gaze fell on Koenma's chair. "His video system." Leaning over, she punched a few buttons, turning awkwardly to watch the screen on the far wall.  
  
"Nothing," Botan said. "Keep going." She scanned the different angles and rooms as they changed until she spotted an achingly familiar form. "There!" she pointed to one of the scenes, recognizing the place. "They're in the gardens," she said, watching Koenma and Yuri walk through the lush greenery.  
  
"Let's go," Takemi said firmly, pulling Botan towards the door. "The other's will probably check here first, and they'll be able to track us down after watching the screen."  
  
"Un!" Summoning her oar, the ferrygirl flew alongside her youkai friend, her knuckles white with tension. /Please,/ she prayed, /Let us get there in time./  
  
* * *  
  
In a daze, Koenma followed Yuri's lead as she took the trail that passed the fountain and led to more secluded parts of the garden. Vaguely, he wondered why he was obeying her order to wait near the bubbling creation. The prince watched with a curious sense of detachment as the violet-haired ferrygirl held out her hands, chanting a – spell, he realized.  
  
Koenma blinked, his head clearing as Yuri's attention shifted to focus more on completing her spell. What was wrong with him? He concentrated on Yuri as her voice rose in a crescendo as she reached the climax of the spell. "Na – nani?" he managed to gasp out as the ground heaved beneath him, throwing him off his feet.  
  
A huge, gaping chasm split the ground, widening so that Koenma could feel the bone-chilling drafts that came from the inky depths of the rift. With horror, the prince tried to edge farther away from the sharp drop into nothingness; it was just like the one in his dream… But no one knew of the Abyss, right? And yet…the proof was staring back at him. Koenma shook his head, brown hair falling into his face.  
  
"Masaka…how did you call the Abyss? That knowledge was locked away!"  
  
Yuri, free to concentrate on her prey once more, smiled slowly. "It's amazing what sort of information one can find in unused parts of the Library, ne?" Reptilian yellow eyes glowed with an unholy light.  
  
Koenma narrowed his bronze eyes. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
'Yuri' laughed. "I really didn't think you'd forget me that fast, Koenma," she mocked, "Even if the guise is different." The ferrygirl turned slowly, modeling. "Don't you remember me yet? I'm wounded." Yuri widened her yellow-black eyes in mock hurt. "After all, I only cost you a team of Reikai Elite. It's a pity their Final Strike didn't work."  
  
Staring into the icy orbs, Koenma knew. "Hokori," he whispered. "How?"  
  
Hokori gave a mocking half-bow. "Very good, Koenma." It – she – looked at her hands thoughtfully. "This foolish girl set me free. You see, she let love blind her." She saw the prince's start of surprise. "Aa…you didn't know?" she taunted. Hokori made at tsking noise. "You always were rather unobservant. How did you ever manage to catch me all those centuries ago?"  
  
Koenma stared at the youkai, too stunned for words. Hokori was free and working with Yuri, who…loved him. A part of him that was still detached was screaming 'wrong'.  
  
"You know, I really think I'm going to keep this body after I've gotten rid of you. Nobody really suspects sweet innocent girls. The Tantei and that blue-haired bitch of yours will be easily dealt with." Hokori licked her lips and smiled unpleasantly, her features distorted with evil.  
  
"Matte!" Koenma said desperately, his mind racing to find a way out of the situation. "What have you done with Yuri?" He knew that she hadn't been killed, so to speak. If she was still alive…  
  
Yellow-black eyes glittered. "I wouldn't pin your hopes too high, Koenma- *sama*," Hokori sneered. "Yuri's not going anywhere." A slender finger tapped Hokori's violet-topped head. "After all, I can't have her running around, can I?" Hokori took a few steps in the prince's direction before pausing, her stance one of a person who was listening.  
  
"Hmm…it seems that Yuri's doesn't like my plans for you," the youkai shrugged. "You can't seem to please women. I *am* holding up my end of the bargain, though not quite how she had planned." Clawlike fingers obtained a steel grip on Koenma's arm, forcing him to move slowly toward the nothingness of the Abyss. "I told her I'd get you away from Botan."  
  
Koenma dug his heels in and resisted the telepath with all his strength. The youkai's statement took him by surprise. "Nani?!" he exclaimed, his startlement enough to allow Hokori to push him a little closer to the edge.  
  
"Don't worry," Hokori assured him, misunderstanding the shaken query. "Yuri will follow you soon after. I'm simply killing two birds with one stone." Hokori moved to shove the prince forward, but this time, Koenma was ready.  
  
Takemi's words from long ago fluttered at the edges of his memory. /Try to use your opponent's momentum against him. It's the easiest way to defend yourself./ Ducking under Hokori's arms, Koenma dove to the side, lashing out with his leg and tripping the youkai. He scrambled away, throwing dignity to the winds as he concentrated on putting some distance between himself and Hokori. He kept a wary eye on the youkai as she got to her feet.  
  
Hokori snarled, her features twisting. "Fool," she spat, "You're only delaying the inevitable. There's no one to help you out of this." She advanced, hands reaching for him, her fingers curled like claws.  
  
Koenma scuttled back a few more feet. Suddenly, Hokori froze in midmotion. "N-nani?" she choked out, her expression shocked.  
  
Though he knew that he should be using this opportunity to escape, Koenma found himself staring at the youkai with a twisted sort of fascination. Hokori seemed to be fighting a war within herself, the struggle mirrored on Yuri's features. The youkai looked like it - she - was losing to the unseen force.  
  
Hokori had pressed both palms to her ears as if trying to block out her foe. She shuddered, groaning as if in agony. Belatedly, Koenma began a cautious retreat, unsure of what was happening.  
  
"Koenma-sama?" the piteous query startled him, and the prince raised his eyes to meet wet cornflower blue. Yuri stared back at him, her gaze haunted. She held up her hands in supplication. "Yurushite onegai[3]…I can't control it! Hokori's too powerful!" she sobbed.  
  
"Koenma-sama!"  
  
Koenma turned slightly as Botan and Takemi rushed into view. "Get away from Yuri!" Botan cried in warning.  
  
"Botan…" Yuri whispered, her gaze fixing on the head ferrygirl as she and Takemi came to a halt beside the prince. She noted the way Koenma shifted minutely, trying to move in front of the bluehaired death. Trying to protect the on who had captured the only thing she'd ever wanted - and could never have. In a single moment of clarity, Yuri made her decision.  
  
Slowly, she began to back away from the trio, feeling Hokori battering at her psyche as the youkai strove to regain control of her body. /No,/ she said silently. /I won't let you hurt him./ Hokori roared in anger, its renewed struggles causing Yuri's slow retreat to falter. She stumbled and regained her balance, wavering on her feet. Just a little farther…  
  
Her eyes flickered and bled to yellow-black, Hokori's desperation allowed it to wrest control of Yuri's body from the ferrygirl. With a feral hiss, the youkai flung a mental bolt at Botan and Takemi. It would take Koenma down, at least! It just had to get the two females out of the way.  
  
"Botan!" Koenma shouted as the ferrygirl cried out in pain. Beside her, Takemi was on her knees, cringing under the onslaught. Koenma clutched at his beloved's shoulders as Botan collapsed, sobbing.  
  
Wincing through the blinding agony shooting through her skull, Takemi looked up to see Hokori readying another mental attack. Acting purely on instinct she erected a kekkai around Botan just in time, pouring as much youki as she could into the shield. The attack rebounded, striking her squarely. As she succumbed to unconsciousness, Takemi reflected that she was just as prone to foolish acts of self-sacrifice as ever. Then the pain overwhelmed her and she slipped into darkness.  
  
Yuri beat at Hokori with mental 'hands', screaming helplessly. /No! Yamete!/ She saw that the youkai had turned its attention back to Koenma. From deep within herself, Yuri found hereto unknown reserves of strength. /I. Won't. Let. You./ She threw Hokori's personality back, barricading it behind layer upon layer of walls and shields. Hokori roared with anger, making Yuri fight for each step backwards. Just a little farther…  
  
Koenma looked up from where he cradled Botan, meeting her blue gaze and realizing what Yuri intended to do. "Yuri, dame!" He lowered Botan to the ground and started forward, his hand coming up to stop her.  
  
"Stay back!" Yuri ordered. "Please…stay back." A few more steps… It was getting harder to keep moving toward the edge of the Abyss; Hokori's will to live was strong. Her eyes flickered between blue and yellow-black as the youkai fought for its survival. One more step…  
  
Yuri gave Koenma a wobbly smile, her eyes drinking in a final glimpse of the man she loved. "Yurushite onegai," she choked out. Cornflower blue looked over his shoulder to meet rose.  
  
"Yuri!" Koenma yelled, rushing forward. He barely registered Botan's own cry as he tried to stop the violet-haired ferrygirl.  
  
She stepped over the edge.  
  
"Yuri!" Heedless of the danger, Koenma dove forward. He skidded on his stomach to hang over the edge of the Abyss, managing to grab Yuri's hand in a desperate bid. Bracing himself as best he could, he gritted his teeth and hung on. "Come on," he bit out. He could feel his tenuous grip on Yuri slipping. Then Botan was there, her own hand outstretched.  
  
"Yuri-san!" she lay on her stomach next to Koenma, her eyes filled with fear. "Grab my hand!"  
  
Yuri hung there limply, her eyes glimmering as tears slid down her cheeks. It was getting too painful to hold Hokori back for much longer. "I'm so sorry…be happy together…please…" She looked up at Botan and gave her a wavering smile. "Take care of Koenma-sama."  
  
Latching on to Koenma's forearm with her free hand, Yuri yanked as hard as she could. With a grunt, the prince slid further over the edge. Botan gasped and instinctively moved to anchor him, diverting her attention from Yuri. Using her grip on Koenma's forearm for leverage, Yuri pulled hard, wrenching her other hand from the prince's hold. She batted away Koenma's grasping hand, swaying slightly.  
  
"Yuri no!"  
  
The violet-haired ferrygirl felt a strange calm descend upon her as she hung suspended; it silenced Hokori's howls of desperation with it's strength. Yuri closed her eyes…and let go.  
  
Koenma lunged forward, trusting Botan to anchor him as his hands scrabbled at air, trying to save Yuri. He felt himself start to slide over the edge as he stared numbly into the darkness of the chasm below. From within its depths, he heard a despairing howl and knew that it had come from Hokori. Dimly, he heard Botan's panicked cry to Takemi, and felt two pairs of hands hauling him back out of the chill of the Abyss.  
  
Slim arms were thrown about his neck as Botan held him tightly, her body shaking. Automatically Koenma brought his hands up to return the embrace, noting dazedly that he was trembling as well. Botan was whispering something in his ear; it took him several moments for the words to register through his shock.  
  
"…suki…dai suki, Koenma-sama," Botan repeated, the words a mantra and a soothing balm to his frayed emotions.  
  
Koenma closed his eyes and held her, determinedly pushing aside everything else; reality would rear its ugly head all too soon. For now, he wanted to forget.  
  
He heard the pounding of footsteps on the path and Takemi's query, her normally smooth alto shaky. Koenma opened his eyes and saw Kurama and Hiei behind her. Their expressions bore varying degrees of surprise…and approval. He stroked Botan's silky blue hair. "Daijoubu?" he whispered. Botan nodded slightly, her tremors having stopped. Koenma smiled; Botan was stronger than she looked. "C'mon."  
  
As he pulled Botan to her feet, he felt an icy chill hit his back. He glanced over his shoulder, frowning at the Abyss. He would have to take care of that; maybe he should burn the book containing the summoning spell. He could hear Takemi as she briefly related to her brother and Hiei what she knew. Holding Botan, he walked away, his two Tantei following after a moment's pause.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurama threw his sister a worried look, Takemi catching it. She smiled stiffly. "Tell Koenma I'll take care of the Abyss," she told her brother hollowly. Her eyes said all she needed to say.  
  
Understanding that she wanted to be alone, Kurama nodded and left with Hiei.  
  
Staring at the Abyss, Takemi clenched her hands into fists as memories of another loss assailed her. Her stomach heaved, and she stumbled over to a bush, barely making it before it emptied its contents. She knelt there gasping, trying to compose herself.  
  
After she had regained a measure of control, she rose and went to the cheerfully bubbling fountain, the thing ignorant of what it had been witness to. Dipping a handkerchief into the water, Takemi wiped her mouth, grimacing. Reluctantly she turned to face the Abyss, suppressing a shudder. She had, after all, promised Koenma that she would take care of it.  
  
The eerie sound of wind where there shouldn't have been sent shivers up and down her spine; it was a sound that haunted her dreams. Gritting her teeth, Takemi forced herself to walk stiffly to the yawning darkness, tossing in her handkerchief with a flick of her wrist. Grimly, she chanted the words to the spell she wished she'd never had the misfortune to learn.  
  
Once more the earth shuddered, sealing the rift and returning the Abyss to its not-place in the universe. Takemi looked away as the ground rejoined, the sound resounding in her ears and through the quiet of the garden. She sighed, running a hand over her face before turning away. Haunted. That's what she was. No matter how hard she tried, she still hadn't gotten over the events that had turned her from counselor to troubleshooter. She couldn't fully get on with her life.  
  
Takemi shoved her hands into her pockets as she trudged away. Maybe it was good that she hadn't forgotten the pain of loss. After all, she was still doing penance – would do it for the rest of her life. Self-destructive yes, but she couldn't stop it.  
  
Pausing at the exit to the garden, Takemi took a steadying breath. The real world awaited beyond the ornately wrought gate, and she had to put her best foot forward. Plastering a slight smile on her face, Takemi went to congratulate her two friends on their happiness. It was the least she could do.  
  
  
  
  
  
In a far corner of the garden, a shadow moved.  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Koenma answered the soft knock at his office door with impatience, though he couldn't keep a fleeting smile from forming as he feigned concentrating on the stacks of documents on his desk. "Nanda."  
  
A soft clearing of the visitor's throat and a musical voice broke the monotonous rhythm of the Reikai Seal hitting paper. "Koenma-sama, I've brought you lunch." There was an undercurrent of laughter and love in the words, and it warmed Koenma's heart. "It's very good," the voice cajoled.  
  
Koenma looked up into beloved rose eyes and smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "In a few minutes. I'll just finish this stack of papers."  
  
"Koenma-sama, do you want to eat this or wear it?"  
  
The prince pretended to consider the question, though his eyes glinted teasingly. "I'll need company," he said lightly.  
  
Botan widened her eyes. "Will I do?" she offered in mock innocence.  
  
Koenma looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't know," he mused, "You're very disrespectful. Scrawny too." He sighed over Botan's squawk of indignation. "I suppose I'll have to eat with you just to make sure that you don't starve to death." He grinned at the choking noises Botan was making.  
  
"I am *not* scrawny!" Botan said insultedly, marching around the prince's desk with the light of battle in her eyes. She looked at the man she loved. "Am I?" she asked, suddenly vulnerable; Koenma's opinion had always mattered to her; more so now.  
  
Koenma looked up at Botan. A quick burst of power and the prince was nearly at eye level with her. Taking her hands, he pulled her to sit on his desk facing him, ignoring for once the piles of work. "No," he said seriously, letting his bronze eyes meet her rose, "I don't think you're scrawny."  
  
"Do you think I'm disrespectful?" Botan asked softly. "I – I don't mean to be…"  
  
"Iie," Koenma hesitated, "I think you're perfect."  
  
Color streaked across Botan's cheekbones as she stared down at their entwined hands. "Honto?" she asked shyly. "I – I'm just a ferrygirl –"  
  
"You aren't *just* anything Botan," Koenma told the kimono-clad woman firmly. "You're beautiful, loyal, kind, brave, and…perfect."  
  
"Demo…I'm not – I could never compete with the kind of woman you…" Botan trailed off forlornly, but Koenma heard what she didn't say. /The kind of woman you ought to be with./  
  
/I must be getting better at this people thing./ Koenma disentangled one of his hands to lift Botan's chin, trying to meet the eyes of the woman who was determined to look anywhere but at him. "Botan, look at me."  
  
Slowly, almost painfully so, Botan raised her eyes. Her heart jumped in her throat as she met Koenma's bronze, reading the love that had been there for a long time. A happy smile curved her lips even as the trembled with the force of her emotions.  
  
"I know it's not going to be easy with our work and all, but I'm willing to give it a try," Koenma said frankly. "And though you might not think so, *I* think you're the right one." A teasing light entered his eyes. "And I'm the prince, so I get the final say in the matter."  
  
Botan laughed delightedly. "If you say so Koenma-sama," she said demurely, peeking at him from behind her lashes.  
  
"I say so," Koenma said firmly.  
  
Botan's eyes were soft as she looked at Koenma. "We'll make this work, ne?"  
  
Koenma tightened his hands around hers. "Aa."  
  
  
  
  
  
George stepped away from where he had his ear pressed up against Koenma's door and grinned in satisfaction. It was a wonderful day in the Reikai.  
  
  
  
~Owari  
  
  
  
[1] takes place in Where Fire Walked the Earth  
  
[2] from Takemi's intro fic (unwritten)  
  
[3] 'Yurushite onegai' – please forgive me  
  
****  
  
Author's Notes _  
  
****  
  
It's done! After 4 – or was it 5? revisions it's done!! ::mad scientist laugh:: Hoo boy…it only took 5 months to fix. Gah. Oh yes, if some references aren't understandable, it's because Brown Penny is part of my timeline. Was the ending too unbelievable? The plot too fast? C & C's are always welcomed and appreciated! 


End file.
